


Hot Blooded

by edlweiss



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Heatwave, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sleeping in the buff, Temperature Play, Whump, slight shame kink, top!13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edlweiss/pseuds/edlweiss
Summary: A relentless heatwave hits Sheffield, and the Doctor figures out why.
Relationships: The Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 29
Kudos: 138





	1. We're havin' a heatwave, a tropical heatwave

**Author's Note:**

> Have you all ever actually read the lyrics to Irving Berlin's "Heat Wave"? HILARIOUS! 
> 
> "She started a heat wave  
> By letting her seat wave  
> In such a way that  
> The customers say that  
> She certainly can can-can"
> 
> Letting her _seat wave_? What?
> 
> I died laughing.

Yaz awoke in her bed, in her own flat, the room pitch dark. It was dreadfully hot. Sheffield was in the grip of a strange heatwave that had left everyone despondent and languishing in their houses, anxious for respite from the oppressive temperatures. The Doctor had shooed Ryan, Yaz, and Graham out of the Tardis days ago, vowing to figure out what was going on.

In an effort to try to sleep, at least for a few hours in the sweltering heat, Yaz had decided to climb into bed with nothing on, and had only a light sheet draped over her. It had worked, apparently, because she was disoriented as she came up from sleep, and for a moment couldn’t remember where she was. It was deeply black in the space. And then her sleepy brain fizzed with panic, thinking there was something wrong with her eyes. She reached up and waved her hand in front of her face, and connected with something hovering over her. She stifled a scream.

“Yaz,” the Doctor leaned over her, her face close, whispering barely above the sound of an exhale. Yaz could just make out her outline, and saw the dim shine of her eyes.

“Get up and against the wall, quickly, and be so, so quiet. Quick as you can. _Quickly!_ ” the Doctor hissed, and the solid presence of her retreated over the side of the bed. She felt blindly across the bed for Yaz’s hand and started to pull her out from under the sheet.

“Doctor, what’re you doing in my room, in my flat? And wait, I’m n--!” Yaz squeaked. The Doctor maneuvered her to the far wall of the bedroom, colliding with a dull thud and clamping one hand over the younger woman’s face. 

The Doctor muttered harshly, “sorry!” and suddenly Yaz was pinned against the wall, the Doctor pressed fully against her front, hard enough to force a breath from both of them with a soft _oof_. Yaz's eyes widened. She was acutely aware of just how naked she was, all the textures of the Doctor’s clothes rubbing against her bare skin, making the small hairs at the back of her neck stand on end. _Oh no. This was bad. Very, very bad. Bad because it felt so good._ Her nipples hardened almost instantly.

The Doctor continued on, unaware of Yaz’s state of undress. 

“Sorry, sorry, but I figured out what’s happening with the heat,” the Doctor whispered urgently, removing her hand from Yaz’s mouth. Her hands moved, bracketing Yaz’s head and she pressed closer, her lips moving to Yaz’s ear. She shifted slightly to the left, better to get closer to be able to speak lowly, and her crotch connected with Yaz’s hip, forcing the Doctor’s leg to move between Yaz’s. Yaz stifled a sigh and let her head drop back against the wall.

“It’s Namridians; they’re scanning your building and headin' this way,” the time lord puffed softly into Yaz’s ear, her lips brushing against the inner shell. Yaz clenched her thighs as she felt heat rush straight to her core. She was sweating. “They’re what’s making it so hot. They’re sort of, like, cold-blooded animals. When it’s cold out, they get real sluggish, yeah? They don’t like that, like to be warm, their lot, so what do they do? They steal the heat from whatever life forms they come across, and process it into the environment. S’why it’s so scorching out,” She leaned back and with economy of movement tossed her hood up and over her head. “I’ve configured my coat to act as a reflective shield, hopefully, probably, I think it should hold, didn’t have time to test it. So they can’t detect our heat signatures – ‘ere, put your arms around me so you’re hid,” she murmured, grabbing Yaz’s hands and sliding them around her middle and crossing them at the back. Yaz’s face was pulled against the Doctor’s neck, under the cover of the hood. It was stifling.

Yaz understood the urgency of the situation, she really did. But the urgency was somewhat muted by the delicious feeling of being wrapped around the Doctor. She’d secretly wanted it for so long – the fact that it had arrived via an unexpected and nefarious reason did not escape her. It was just…lower down on the list of considerations. 

The Doctor’s strong upper thigh was slotted in between Yaz’s, pressing heavily against the younger woman’s groin. Just a thin pant leg was all there was between them. Yaz made an agonized “mmph” sound into the Doctor’s shoulder. 

The Doctor released her hold on Yaz’s hands, brushed up Yaz’s arms and settled her own hands on Yaz’s waist, just above her hips. Yaz felt the Doctor’s entire body go rigid and her fingers flexed, feeling soft skin where she clearly expected cloth. She shifted her hands upwards just enough to come to a conclusion.

“Uhm, Yaz,” the Doctor huffed. Yaz couldn’t hear the words so much as feel them through the Doctor’s body. “Are you…are you _starkers_ right now?” she was standing perfectly still against Yaz.

Yaz spoke into the Doctor’s skin, “it were so damn _hot_ in here,” she breathed sheepishly. Her nose pressed against the older woman’s throat and she felt the Doctor swallow thickly. Then the Doctor started laughing quietly under her breath. It was so soundless Yaz wasn’t sure it was actually happening. She felt the woman’s stomach muscles tightening in spasms as she struggled to keep her laughter down.

“Ooo, oh that’s too perfect,” she wheezed, “Unnamable threat, dunno what it is, and you decide to ditch your knickers. You humans, never cease to amaze. I—“ she was cut off as a soft vibration sounded from her coat pocket. She became serious in an instant. “Sonic. Means they’re right outside the windows. Be still now.” she went silent, her hands clutching Yaz’s hips. Yaz followed her lead and didn’t move a muscle. The seconds stretched out into minutes and Yaz could feel the muscles in her legs start to ache. Yaz tensed against the Doctor as she heard a sound outside: a snuffling noise coupled with something that sounded distressingly like a rattlesnake – like dry, clattering bones. Her eyes widened in the dark and her hands moved slightly against the Doctor’s back, grasping at the material of the Doctor’s shirt and braces under her coat.

The noise paused against the window, something heavy pressing against the glass, like it was yearning. Yaz’s hands tightened. She felt the Doctor’s reciprocate in turn against her hips.

After long tense moments, the weight against the window lessened and whatever was outside moved on, questing for warmth to feed on.

The two women breathed out slowly, their breaths matching each other, easier to breathe as one, quietly, waiting. The Doctor was increasingly distracting to Yaz; the solid existence of her, her presence was so…here. She’d never been this close to the time lord for so long. And under such, _ahem_ , circumstances.

She took the time to revel in that closeness. She felt enveloped by her. She inhaled the scent – her hair brushed lightly against Yaz’s face and she caught the faint smell of something that was distinctly and only the Doctor; she smelled like sweat and lightning strikes, like weather systems, like heat and power. Yaz couldn’t help it, she pulled her arms tighter around the Doctor, her mouth slightly open, moving glacially up and down the Doctor’s neck as they were intertwined – something between a nuzzle, an inhalation, and a kiss. She felt the Doctor’s hands squeeze her waist. 

The sonic vibrated again in the Doctor’s pocket. 

Yaz murmured against the underside of the Doctor’s jaw, her mouth still connected, “they gone?” 

The Doctor didn’t immediately respond, but her thumbs started to make slow circles against Yaz’s stomach, and Yaz felt the Doctor shift her weight so her hips canted subtly forward, into Yaz’s leg. 

“They’re…they’re…yeah, yes.” The Doctor stammered. “I think. Yes. Gone. For now. I should go aft-- _oh_ \--” she hummed appreciably in her chest as Yaz’s tongue darted out and licked the salty sweat ghosting all over the Doctor’s skin, tracing her pulse point. Yaz felt the motion of the Doctor’s head tilting back and her hood dropping to her shoulders, giving Yaz better access to her neck. Yaz moved, kissing the Doctor’s throat openly now, shifting to the hollow between her clavicle, sliding her lips over the ridges of her collarbone. 

The Doctor’s hands had come to life – her nimble fingers smoothed over Yaz’s stomach, following the contours of her body around and up her back, trailing fingertips, raising goosebumps across the younger woman’s bare shoulders. She lifted her hands up to Yaz’s face, shifting one hand into Yaz’s hair, which had been piled atop her head before she went to sleep to give some relief from the heat. 

The Doctor pulled away from Yaz to look at her – their eyes had slowly become accustomed to the dark room, and Yaz could see the Doctor a bit clearer now. She was searching Yaz’s face with such intensity Yaz felt pinned to the spot, like a specimen in a shadow box. The Doctor’s eyes fell away and down, raking over Yaz’s exposed body, locking on to her breasts, and the Doctor’s mouth dropped open. She licked her lips. Her thigh was still wedged between Yaz’s body, and Yaz rocked her hips forward at the Doctor’s obvious lust. She let out a low, faint moan as her exposed mound rubbed over the Doctor’s scratchy pant leg. 

Yaz watched the shine of the Doctor’s eyes disappear and reappear, her eyelids fluttering in the dark. 

“Yaz. I don’t think we can do this now. We should go help. We need to, ungh...what, what about…” she finished lamely. Yaz had grabbed the Doctor by her braces and was running the backs of her fingers up and down, under the braces and over the Doctor’s shirt, brushing her nipples roughly. They were very hard through the fabric.

“Oh! Yaz,” the Doctor groaned, giving into the sensation.

“Doctor,” Yaz hummed, her blissed out brain coming up with nothing else to say. 

The Doctor leaned into Yaz and kissed her hard, the hand in Yaz’s hair pulling up and back, opening Yaz’s mouth to her ministrations as she tilted her head to the side. _Of course, the Doctor wouldn’t do anything in half measures, let alone kiss_. Yaz grunted and yielded to the Doctor, their tongues colliding and dancing. Yaz’s hands moved to the Doctor’s coat and she started to slide the material off her shoulders. This snapped the Doctor out of the moment.

“Wait!” she said, releasing her hand from Yaz’s hair and stilling Yaz’s hands on her coat. “Ohhh, I can’t believe I’m doing this,” she said, her eyebrows knitted together, eyes catching Yaz’s. “We need to put a stop to the Namridians. I would want nothing more than to stay ‘ere and continue with…” she gestured between them frantically, one hand darting up to comb through her hair in exasperation, “but we have to sort out the problem at hand first. I can’t imagine how much damage is being done out there.”

Then the Doctor inexplicably started to giggle, which is not a sound Yaz had often heard coming from the time lord. Yaz’s eyes widened. “Stark bollock naked!” The Doctor yelped suddenly, loud in the silence. “I would never have thought!” she smacked an absentminded kiss to Yaz’s temple and spun away from her, marching to the chest of drawers where Yaz kept her clothes. 

Yaz found her voice, feeling color rising in her cheeks in embarrassment, “I couldn’t think straight. I’ve never been this overheated before.”

The Doctor barked in amusement again, “I should say not!” She looked over her shoulder, clocking Yaz from toe to head, taking in every inch of her hungrily, a near-feral grin on her face. Yaz dropped her head into her hands, a bubble of laughter rising helplessly in her throat. She’d felt mortified before, but this was a new level. The fact that the Doctor was making fun of her was weirdly turning Yaz on even more, which was something new she hadn’t expected, to say the least. 

The Doctor tossed shorts and a t-shirt to Yaz and strode out of the room purposefully, yelling back, “put those on, starkers. I’m going to find a coat or something I can manipulate so I can make you a shield too. I have 9 percent of a plan brewing so it should be fully formed by the time we leave to stop those cold-blooded beasties.”

Yaz found a bra and pants and dutifully donned the clothes, slipping into her trainers, wondering if she’d ever be able to look anyone in the eyes ever again. She walked into the flat’s hallway and folded her arms as the Doctor sifted through the hall closet. She tried to aim for nonchalant, but clearly missed the mark as the Doctor took one look at her and huffed a laugh. She turned her back to Yaz as she kept searching through the coats.

“Oh, I just live for moments like this.” the older woman chuckled, made an _a-ha!_ sound, pulled her sonic out and muttered under breath, dragging the screwdriver up and down over the piece of outerwear she found.

She turned back to Yaz and tossed the garment at her, “that’ll work nicely!” she stuck thumbs under her braces, rocking on her heels. “Job well done, me.” she boasted, her eyebrows going up in expectation.

Yaz caught the clothing and held it up in front of her, then it let it flop back down. She fixed the Doctor with a flat, come-on-now look.

“You have to be kidding, Doctor,” she uttered through gritted teeth.

The Doctor feigned a look of innocence so convincing, Yaz doubted whether she realized what she had handed her. Then the corners of the woman’s mouth twitched in a suppressed smirk and Yaz rolled her eyes.

“This! I can’t wear this! This is a _Hogwarts_ robe from an old Halloween costume!” she lifted one black sleeve halfheartedly, gesturing to the ridiculous outfit.

The Doctor shrugged. “It’s the only thing long enough I could find. Plus, hood! Bonus! No time to argue. Put it on, chop chop,” she tapped the sonic in her hand steadily, counting the moments. 

Yaz huffed angrily and pulled the robe over her head. It unfolded to its full length and Yaz’s chin rested on her chest. She frowned down at the flowing fabric. “As if I weren’t made fun of enough as it is,” she mumbled. 

The Doctor drew in a sharp breath and stepped to Yaz’s side instantly. She tilted Yaz’s chin up, her face serious.

“Yasmin Khan. Anyone who doesn’t take one look at you in this and positively want to ravish every inch of you...” she paused, looking down the length of her, “in fact.” The Doctor pushed Yaz against the wall with strong arms and kissed her, deeply, slowly, her hand sliding to the back of Yaz’s neck possessively. Yaz melted. The Doctor broke the kiss after a beat, her lips a bruised pink and her eyes hooded. 

She traced a finger lightly along Yaz’s jaw. “Mmm,” she breathed, “I love a girl in uniform.” 

It took Yaz a second to realize what the Doctor said and then she burst out laughing, grabbing the Doctor’s shoulder with glee.

The Doctor chuckled lightly, resting her forehead against Yaz’s. She tugged on the front of the robe. “Come on, you. Time to save the school. Hmm, I bet you’d be a prefect, you would,” she bit her lip in thought, “probably even… _Head Girl_.” The Doctor emphasized the title so lasciviously that Yaz got a bit lightheaded. The time lord grabbed Yaz’s hand and gestured to the door. “Here we go. Plan, solid 65 percent. Maybe 70.”


	2. When you’re cold, you’re ice cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Yaz set the trap to capture the alien threat. Yaz is surprised to discover the source of the bait.

“Doctor, I’m still a little fuzzy on the plan,” Yaz said as they crouched next to the big steel doors and the Doctor tinkered at the lock with her sonic. 

The Doctor had set the Tardis down next to _iceSheffield_ , one of the city’s indoor ice-skating rinks, and Yaz had got that bit, makes sense, cold countering heat and all, but beyond that, she was very lost. 

It didn’t help that the air was stagnant and brutally muggy. Ominous bursts of white lightning crackled high across the dark sky, casting the city in flashes of silent power.

The Doctor had been babbling, half talking to herself, half talking to Yaz, and then she had offhandedly tossed out the very important fact that Ryan and Graham had already been knocked flat by what the Doctor was insistently calling “heat stroke”, and Yaz was genuinely thrown for a loop. 

She had railed at the Doctor for not telling her about their friends, to which the Doctor had rejoined with, _“you were naked and there was an imminent threat; forgive me for getting distracted on several fronts.”_

“I told ya,” the Doctor chirped, waving the sonic over the door lock and finally wrestling it open. They plunged into the shadows of the darkened entrance and began skirting past the spectator bleachers. It was just as hot in the cavernous space. “Graham and Ryan will be right as rain, they’re asleep, in a kind of stasis, and we just need to get the Namridians neutralized and off planet and everyone’ll wake up fine! One of those times when everyone lives. Love when that happens. Though the guys’ll probably have a wicked headache when they come ‘round, nothing really to be done about that.” She frowned in thought. “And there may be some...impressive weather events.” Yaz didn’t ask what that meant.

They were running fast to the back of the building, toward the rink chillers, according to the Doctor. Yaz was woefully uneducated on the world of manufactured ice. They stopped in front of some impressive-looking cylindrical metal tanks, tucked back behind a cement wall.

“Ok, that’s all fine. Well, not really, but y’haven’t said how we’re getting the Namridians ‘ere!” Yaz flapped her arms in exasperation, her silly black Hogwarts robe billowing with the gesture. She was still miffed at her forced choice of attire. This material definitely didn’t breathe, either. She could feel sweat running off her in torrents.

The Doctor looked bashful as she fiddled with the control gauge on one of the tanks, and that freaked Yaz out far more than any possible alien threat. “Oh, no,” Yaz grumbled, moving up close to the Doctor as the time lord tried to ignore her glare, “what did you do, Doctor?” Yaz gripped her sleeve. The Doctor grunted impatiently.

“All right, no need to get all maungy!” The Doctor was looking anywhere but Yaz’s face. Yaz grabbed her arm and squeezed hard. The Doctor’s brows furrowed in a pique, but she relented.

“Hey!” she snatched Yaz’s hand from her arm and gripped it in her own. “Ok, ok, so...I may have used your pheromones to lure them this way, but it’s totally fine!” the Doctor waved dismissively at Yaz’s reaction, “I’m getting them here and we’ll turn these tanks going full roar, get the Namridians blast chilled and I’ll move ‘em to a better environment. They’re not bad, really. Well, yes, bad in the sense that they’re like a plague and can ruin an ecosystem, but not bad, because there’s no malicious intent; they’re just surviving. Plus, there are only two of them! Easy enough, yeah?” she paused her diatribe for a second while she dragged her sonic over some measuring instruments, examining the readings and nodding to herself. She flipped a switch and an ominous humming noise sounded beneath their feet. Yaz could feel the floor vibrating through her trainers.

“Your pheromones are like a beacon to them because I amplified your heat signature,” she stated, locking eyes with Yaz, her voice dropping into a lower register, “if I were looking for something to snack on, I’d definitely fasten onto you, Yaz,” she purred, sidling closer to the younger woman.

“Oh, well ta very much,” she replied. “Wait, hang on,” Yaz tried to ignore the hungry look in the Doctor’s eyes. She held up one hand to stop her. “If you _amplified_ my heat signature, then why in the bloody hell am I still wearing this robe? Weren’t I in this get-up so they _couldn’t_ detect it?” she narrowed her eyes knowingly at the Doctor. 

The Doctor only kept advancing on her, her hazel eyes glittering in the dimness. She wrapped a hand around Yaz’s neck, pulling her head close so her ear was next to the Doctor’s mouth. Yaz felt the Doctor’s chest against her bicep and she swallowed thickly. 

The Doctor spoke softly, her lips just touching Yaz, her breath ghosting into Yaz’s ear, sending a shiver down her body, “Plans change, love. And you’re wearing that because I wanted you to. Because I knew you would _do what you’re told_ ,” she brushed her mouth slowly across Yaz’s jaw and up to her lips. Yaz felt her excited heartbeat pulse between her legs and she whimpered softly. The Doctor captured her mouth in an intense kiss, bending Yaz back and hovering over her. Her other hand was splayed across Yaz’s back, pinning her in place. Yaz’s stomach flipped with desire.

She returned the kiss with a delirious sigh, shifting her arms up to twine around the Doctor’s neck, running a hand through the Doctor’s damp, sweaty hair. She had to fight the instinct to lift her knee and drape her leg around the Doctor’s hip. 

The women broke off suddenly when they heard the rattling noise that signaled the arrival of their targets through the far door. There was a low rustle at the edge of the rink and an insistent snuffling noise. What exactly had the Doctor meant by her _pheromones_? Yaz shuddered.

The Doctor’s eyes were dark as she pulled back to meet Yaz’s. She dragged a thumb across Yaz’s lip. Yaz desperately wanted to suck the digit into her mouth. Anything to shake up the Doctor’s concentration, to give as good as she got.

The Doctor whispered a request, “I need you to act tasty, Yaz. Just be, hmm, be as clueless as you can be,” she released her hold on Yaz and stepped back to the chillers. She tapped a gauge gently, scrunching her face up in concentration.

“Clueless?” Yaz hissed, her voice dripping with sarcasm, “Me, stood here in a weird wizard costume in a dark skating rink? Got it, totally clueless, me,” Yaz glared at The Doctor. 

All the Doctor did was give her an absurdly enthusiastic thumbs up, flipping a switch that turned on one lone halcyon light overhead, casting a bright circle onto the rink’s ground, just behind several open vents in the floor. The Doctor leaned toward Yaz and whispered, “Right, Hermione, get out there and look fetching.” She leered at Yaz. “Oh, and please, just try your hardest to keep your clothes on this time, would you?” and then pushed her into the makeshift spotlight.

Yaz felt her cheeks flush furiously at the Doctor’s jibe and she had to squeeze her thighs together under the robe. She stared at the Doctor like the woman was a complete nutter, which she was, and flipped her the bird. The Doctor beamed at Yaz and placed her hands on a couple levers in anticipation. Yaz felt like one of those ducks marching back and forth in a carnival shooting-booth. 

She heard and felt the Namridians before she saw them. The temperature in the room had climbed swiftly in the last few moments, and Yaz was coated in sweat. Tendrils of her hair stuck to the back of her neck.

There was a noise like someone shaking dice over and over, and Yaz caught the aliens out of the corner of her eye; she was angled mostly towards the Doctor so couldn’t get a good look at them. But what she saw was enough. She paled slightly as they slunk towards her. Yaz wasn’t sure if she had Harry Potter on the brain thanks to the Doctor, but the things coming her way looked very much like one of the big bads from that story. She gulped and pretended to be helpless. Which, she realized in hindsight, she pretty much was. She looked at the Doctor with wide eyes and the Doctor gave her a confident nod. 

Yaz drew in a breath and let it out, “You know what sounds fun, Harry? I think I’d like to vanquish the Dementors, if that’s ok with you?” Yaz watched the Doctor’s face split into a surprised grin. 

The Namridians advanced around the curve of the ice rink and she tried to pretend she was unaware of their movements. The aliens were, actually, uncomfortably close in appearance to what she thought of as a Dementor. They had dark hoods thrown over their heads and moved in a deeply disconcerting slither, looking for all the world like they were floating. Had she just conjured that connection on her own, or had the Doctor made that link while they were sprinting here from the Tardis doors? Maybe that’s why the Doctor had looked so pleased at her stupid reference.

The lizard things were very close to her now and Yaz was nearly paralyzed with the agony of anticipation. She could hear the nearest one inhaling deeply. _Oh gross_ , she thought, _it’s smelling me_. She watched the Doctor helplessly, who mouthed at her: _Almost there_. Yaz clenched her fists tightly at her sides.

The Doctor had just moved to throw the lever when the lead Namridian darted at Yaz, snatching her by the robe with a scaly hand and pulling her close to its body. Yaz tried to let out a scream that quickly turned to an anguished moan and died in her throat as the alien sucked in a forceful breath. Yaz groaned helplessly as she felt the warmth and will depart her body. She heard the Doctor yell from what sounded like a very far distance, and the edges of her vision clouded as blackness crept in. 

The Namridian loomed over her and Yaz finally saw what it looked like in terrifying detail, even still shrouded in shadow under the thick cloak’s hood. A long, sleek-looking snout dominated the thing’s face, covered with shiny scales that were inky black. A pair of red reptilian eyes with slit pupils were set wide and clocked her movements as her resistance flowed out of her. A quick forked tongue darted from its mouth, tasting the air, and something sounding like a pleased hiss erupted from its torso. 

She was encompassed by an eye-watering stench, like the bottom of a pond thick with algae and rot, and Yaz focused on how revolting it smelled, trying to fight the current of sleep dragging her down. She mustered one last burst of strength and stomped down hard into the foot of the cloak. She felt something soft under her heel as she struck, and the Namridian made a pained noise. She must have connected with some part of its body. It released its hold on her and she stumbled backward blindly, connecting violently with the ice rink’s low outer wall. Her vision darkened further and she struggled to stay upright, grabbing at the lip of the wall.

The Doctor must have done her side of things and activated the trap, because a blast of frigid air erupted from the vents the creatures had stepped onto to get to Yaz. They shrieked in anger, writhing against the cold. Their movements slowed gradually, the bodies creaking loudly as they ground to a halt. They were frozen in place, twisted and grimacing.

The Doctor let out a wild hoot, but then scrambled over to Yaz, who was listing to one side and sliding down to the floor.

“Oop! Hang on, I’ve got you.” A strong arm wrapped around Yaz’s waist. The Doctor’s face swam into view. She tightened her grip and spoke loudly and slowly to Yaz. Her face was tight and concerned.

“Yaz? Y’er ok, but you're gonna pass out now. Sorry ‘bout that; didn’t realize they could move quite that quick!” her voice was fading in and out, “sort it...worry...ship.” Yaz clutched at her shoulder but couldn’t fight the pull of exhaustion.

She gave up trying to hold onto consciousness and fainted.


	3. Temperature Swing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and the team deal with the immediate problem, though there are some lingering heat issues.

The first thing Yaz felt was her heartbeat pulsing hard and fast against the blackness of the inside of her eyelids. She swam back into awareness; muted sounds flitted back and forth, garbled noises like she was listening through an aquarium, or at the bottom of a pool. She became aware of her hands folded on her stomach first, the sensation in her fingertips touching ribbed clothing. She had to focus hard to get everything to slot into a place she could understand. Her head throbbed intensely with a monstrous headache.

 _Right. Fainted. Haven’t done that a ton in my tenure._ Yaz focused her attention into her fingers and flexed them against her waist. Her eyelids fluttered open, getting a full view of the ceiling of the Tardis console room. She could see the pillars that always kind of looked like fingers made of himalayan salt, arching overhead. Her galloping heartbeat slowed a bit. 

“You grab the backend, Graham! I can’t move him, or her, or they...well, I can’t tell, can I?! I can’t relocate them by m’self! If they thaw much more we’re going to have to rethink our plan of attack so get a shift on! Only this one to go and we can be done. Ryan, be ready with the door, yeah?” The Doctor ordered.

“Ready. Can’t wait to wave goodbye to these two.” Ryan said.

Yaz breathed easier still, hearing the Doctor’s stringent, frustrated voice, and Ryan’s own soft, deep register. Something was under her head and she reached a weak hand back and touched it experimentally. Scratchy, cheap-feeling material. She smiled. At least she wasn’t wearing the Hogwarts robe anymore. 

“Alright, Doc, I got the err, feet slash tail, I guess? Who knows under their robe. I don’t, thank goodness,” Graham’s voice echoed, and she was able to better focus. The other three were all at the Tardis doors, just a few yards away.

Yaz closed her eyes again, trying to still what felt like the spins. Apparently she had a hangover from, what? Getting her heat drained by a giant lizard? _Delightful_. She heard a crash and the Doctor cried out in pain.

Yaz sat up in reflex at the sound and instantly regretted it. She groaned and clutched her head, flopping back down hard against the floor grates.

“M’fine!” The Doctor yelled, “all good! Get back into the Tardis you two.”

Yaz squinted out of the corner of her eye against the lights in the room. She felt like she was living through the migraine to end all migraines. Ryan and Graham tripped quickly back through the doors. Ryan had what looked like a grey army blanket wrapped tight around him and a big red knit hat pulled down low over his eyes. Graham had a blanket as well, a fuzzy pink number, but it had slipped askew.

“This is miserable,” he said, before noticing that Yaz was awake, “Hey, there she is!” he yelled and then grabbed the side of his head, grimacing. “Bloody hell, feels like my head is full of really angry water.” he whinged. 

The Doctor came flying in after them, in her usual whirlwind. She looked to Yaz and her face broke into a smile. “Y’er awake!” 

Yaz’s mouth dropped open in horror as she took in the Doctor’s face. The left side, from her hairline down to jaw, was mottled black and blue, and rimmed with jagged white crystals. The color extended, twisting down against the Doctor’s collar. Seeing Yaz’s reaction, she looked at Ryan who blanched, paling visibly. “Uhm, Doc? Your face?”

The Doctor frowned and stepped over Yaz, pulling a mirror down to see her reflection. Her mouth formed an ‘o’ of surprise as she touched her face experimentally. She winced, yanking her hand away, staring down at it.

“Ah yes, ok. Interesting!” she looked back at Graham and flashed a grin that ended up more like a rictus as the bruised skin crackled. Graham flinched and squeezed his eyes shut.

“Frostbite! Must be a defense mechanism! Who knew that was something Namridians could do?” she clapped her hands loudly and all three of her companions grabbed their heads in protest.

“Clearly, you did,” Yaz muttered, her palms pressed to her temples. 

The Doctor ignored her jibe. “S’okay! I’ve got a cream for that.” she tapped a finger to her lips. 

Ryan groaned, “Y’have a cream for sarcasm?” Graham started to chuckle and then instantly regretted it. 

The Doctor soldiered on with her train of thought, “Just gotta remember where I put it...oh! Almost forgot about our lizard friends. Hang on…,” she raced around the console and twisted a couple of dials, flipping a switch up with a flourish, “just a tick…,” she squinted at a screen and they braced as the Tardis shimmied sideways. A hollow bang sounded from outside and the Doctor patted the console softly. “There we are. The Namridians’ ship is on its way to Sorra-43. A lovely desert planet that’s completely, ah...well, deserted.” She spun on her heels and held up her hands like she expected applause.

The three humans just held onto their heads like they might fly off if they didn’t. “Thanks, Doc,” Graham managed, “you saved our proverbial bacon...and Sheffield’s.” He smiled, trying not to look directly at the blue-black side of her face.

The Doctor sighed. “Right, well. Let’s patch ourselves up. Graham, Ryan, there’s nothing much I can do for you other than to recommend y’sitting by the fire and taking a nap. I might be able to help Yaz skirt ‘round much of what you two are feeling since she wasn’t completely put under the heat stroke,” she walked gingerly over to Yaz, turning her face away so Yaz only saw her good, right side. 

“I’ve never been so exhausted from being asleep,” Ryan whispered. “Y’need help with Yaz, Doctor?” he asked, clearly hoping she didn’t. He was already sidling surreptitiously toward the corridor that led to their bedrooms. Graham was inching away as well.

“I’ve got her, thanks. And thank you both for your help with the transport,” The Doctor peered down at Yaz out of her right eye. Yaz felt like she was being eyed by a myopic bird. She looked past the Doctor and watched as the two men stumbled away out of sight, clutching their blankets tight around them.

Yaz rubbed her temples and sat up slowly, pulling a face as the blood rush hit. The Doctor held her arm and they stood up carefully, Yaz wobbling a little on unsteady legs. A violent shiver ran through her and she whimpered. “Doctor?” she asked, worried.

The Doctor pulled her arm around her shoulders, putting her right side against Yaz. Her other arm clasped her waist.

“I know, I felt that. You’ll be alright. You’re gonna start feeling very cold here in a mo’. If we can get you warmed up quick I think we can get you past the side effects. Need to get y’ to mine. Not too much longer,” she trailed off, moving them toward the Doctor’s bedroom. Yaz squinched up her face - had she ever seen the Doctor’s bedroom?

“Let’s hope that frostbite cream of yours is there?” Yaz countered. The Doctor squeezed her wrist. 

“It is there, Yaz! At least that’s where it was the last time I got hit with a bit of algidity.” They arrived at a door and the Doctor bumped it open with her hip. The room looked comfortable to Yaz’s increasingly dizzied state. All calming blues and purples and low lighting. And so much mess. The level of disarray was honestly amazing, like the Doctor had purposely put time and energy into it. Though in thinking about it, Yaz wasn’t too surprised by the state. But there was an easel with paints sat in the corner that Yaz resolved to ask her about later - when her sight wasn’t spinning. 

The Doctor deposited Yaz, sitting her on the bed and walked quickly to what looked like an adjoining bathroom. 

“Under the covers you go, Yaz. And strip off, if you would,” Yaz frowned but didn’t say anything. She pulled off her trainers and removed the rest of her clothes, crawling under the soft duvet. Her body was starting to wrack with full-body shakes. She pulled the covers close to her in desperation. She heard shelves being flung open and various bangs coming from behind her. She brought her knees up, tucking herself into a ball on her right side, wrapping her arms around her knees. Her teeth were chattering and she had broken out in goosebumps.

“Duh-Duh-octor?” she called. She clamped her eyes shut and struggled to keep her voice from rising into a panic.

“Just need to find that cream...where are you, y--ah ha! There we are. Let me just slather this on - it works in a jif. Quite a swipe that Namridian gave me. Well. I guess technically they just fell on me, but still! Learn somethin’ new everyday, eh? Rassilon, am I glad my ears aren’t too big this time ‘round. Recently...well. All the way back if I’m being honest, my body has skewed towards big ears. I ‘spose there are worse tragedies. Should only be a few seconds,” The Doctor paused in her diatribe, “and...there we are. Back to being handsome.” 

“Doctor!” Yaz yelped. Her calf muscles were cramping against the cold flooding her system.

“Comin’ soonest, Yaz!” Yaz was whimpering quietly. She heard soft thumping sounds and rustling behind her before the bed dipped and the Doctor’s left arm snaked over and around her. Yaz was bleary and having trouble focusing.

“Oh dear, you’re freezing.” The Doctor hummed worriedly into Yaz’s ear. Her right arm slipped under Yaz’s neck and around, landing on Yaz’s other arm. “I’ve gotcha,” the time lord started to rub her hands hard and vigorously up and down Yaz’s arms, generating friction. The Doctor dropped her mouth to Yaz’s neck and sighed out a hot, humid breath onto the skin, like she was fogging up a mirror to write something. Yaz’s skin there warmed instantly and she let out a shaky sigh. The Doctor’s hands worked roughly against Yaz’s muscles in her arms, stomach and back, kneading and rubbing, fighting to flood warmth back into them. Yaz shivered regularly, fighting against the freeze that was pulling at her bones, dragging at her like a high wind. She felt circulation slowly coming back, heat spreading throughout her chest.

She reached back to pull the Doctor closer against her and the Doctor yelped. “Hands! Cold hands, Yaz!”

Her icy fingers had landed on very warm skin. Not clothes. _Skin._

“Doctor?” Yaz's voice trembled, “what, _you’re_ naked now?” she shifted her hand down slightly and felt the curve of the top of the Doctor’s hip. She shivered again and her skin flushed. All of a sudden she noticed the touch of the Doctor’s breasts against her back, her… _oh god_ …the press of her sex against Yaz’s arse. She shifted her hips backwards.

The Doctor laughed softly and whispered in her ear, “figured I’d see what all the fuss was about. You seem to prefer it over clothes. You certainly took them off quick when I asked you to.” Her hand went back to Yaz’s stomach and she rubbed deep, slow circles there, generating more heat. Yaz tried to protest against the continued verbal teasing but the words died in her throat as the Doctor’s hand drifted down and the pads of her fingers skimmed against and over her inner thighs. She arched her neck, her head drifting back into the crook of the Doctor’s arms, and the Doctor took advantage, running her mouth over the veins of Yaz’s neck, blowing more heated breaths there. 

“Besides,” The Doctor muttered, “everyone knows body heat’s generated most efficiently through contact with bare skin.” She left another hot breath against Yaz and Yaz turned her head to look up at the Doctor. Avid hazel eyes gazed back at her, very close. 

“Oh, thank god,” Yaz said, “I were afraid I’d be looking up close at frostbite.” She took in the curve of the Doctor’s thin shoulder and it hit her again that the Doctor was completely and utterly naked. Naked and pressed against Yaz. Yaz’s hand covered the Doctor’s on her thigh and she squeezed.

“Told ya,” the Doctor smirked, “dead handsome, I am,” she dipped her head and touched her mouth to Yaz’s shoulder. Yaz’s eyes slipped shut. She was struggling to keep up with all the sensations coursing through her, but she focused on the Doctor’s deft hands and how good they felt. 

“You really are,” Yaz sighed, in a haze, the words out of her mouth before she realized what she said. She opened her eyes wide and the Doctor filled her vision.

“Why, Yasmin, are you hitting on me?” the Doctor purred, her face earnest and her pupils wide and dark.

Yaz lifted her foot and pressed it against the Doctor’s shin. The Doctor yelped again, her hand sliding down to grab Yaz’s ankle.

“Come and let’s get the last of this, yeah? Almost there,” The Doctor said, massaging a strong thumb into Yaz’s leg. Yaz was feeling better. Her headache had vanished, and she only felt mild shivers coursing through her like aftershocks. All she felt now was the Doctor, her body urgent against her. She clutched the Doctor behind the knee and hitched her own left leg up, slotting the Doctor’s leg between hers and pulling the thigh firmly against her cunt. She had a passing thought about feeling embarrassed about how wet she was. She knew the Doctor would feel it, and she almost swooned at the thought. She couldn’t deny that she wanted to please the time lord.

She grabbed the Doctor’s trapped right hand from her arm and moved it so it cupped her breast, and she let out a hiss at the contact. “Oh god, you feel so good,” she groaned.

“Well,” the Doctor husked, “I think you figured out the best, final step to getting rid of your... _affliction_ ,” she ground the knee between Yaz’s legs hard against her in emphasis. Yaz’s breath caught in her throat and she tilted her head back toward the Doctor. She felt so needy; she just wanted the Doctor’s hands everywhere.

“Please,” was all she said, and the Doctor flexed her leg again, her arms tightening around Yaz like she was a prize. The Doctor shifted her suddenly and Yaz was on her back and the Doctor’s body was on top of her. Yaz was sure she would pass out, she was so happy. She was face to face with the Doctor now and the other woman’s eyes were practically black and she was gritting her teeth like she was suppressing a growl. The Doctor’s breasts were rubbing against Yaz’s, her nipples igniting. Yaz moaned again at the new contact and her eyes closed. The Doctor’s hand moved between Yaz’s legs, running up her slit, stopping to circle her swollen clit, hard and desperate. Yaz flexed her body up into the Doctor’s hand, her focus narrowing to that point. 

She managed to open her eyes, and the Doctor was staring at her intently, the rhythm of her hand never ceasing between Yaz’s legs. The Doctor kissed her then, and her mouth... _god_ , her mouth felt like she was trying to knock Yaz out with all the force of her yearning. She wrapped her arms around the Doctor, a hand moving down to clutch and paw at one of the Doctor’s arse cheeks. Her other hand circled the Doctor’s breast and kneaded it. The Doctor’s eyebrows pulled together and she leaned down into Yaz’s touch.

The Doctor groaned and pulled away, her eyes shifting down Yaz’s body proprietarily. She watched the Doctor, who looked dazed with lust. The older woman’s hand stopped at Yaz’s entrance for a moment, dragging the pad of a finger, gathering the moisture there. Her strong fingers pushed slowly and easily into Yaz’s cunt and Yaz sobbed in relief. The Doctor’s eyes whipped back to Yaz.

“Y’okay?” she asked, her breath harsh against Yaz’s mouth. Yaz nodded and moaned raggedly. The Doctor was panting. But her hand never stopped moving between Yaz’s legs, drawing circles and lines against Yaz’s labia with her thumb, moving her and pressing where Yaz needed it most. Her fingers stretched Yaz and curled inside her, rubbing against her inner walls. The heat and pressure was building in her stomach and her eyes rolled back in her head. She grabbed the Doctor by the hair and pulled her head down, snaking her tongue into the Doctor’s mouth. The Doctor made an anguished noise and her hand increased its frenzy against Yaz’s pussy. Yaz bent her right leg out farther and the Doctor’s fingers pressed even deeper inside her. The muscles there clutched at the digits hungrily.

The Doctor’s body weight pressed down harder on Yaz, and her free hand twisted Yaz’s nipple roughly as the thumb between her thighs pressed hard against Yaz’s clit. 

“Ohh!” Yaz yelled. Her toes curled as she keened into the Doctor’s mouth, nerve endings lighting up like fireworks. She came in spasms, her body jerking against the Doctor. The Doctor let out a long breath, her fingers still moving gently inside Yaz’s cunt. As Yaz relaxed she pulled them away and shifted her body so it was only partially lying on Yaz. She dropped her mouth to Yaz’s and kissed her unhurriedly, her lips and tongue softly probing Yaz’s own. Yaz hummed contentedly in her throat, her hand tracing absentminded patterns across the time lord’s shoulders. The Doctor moved and kissed the spot below Yaz’s ear, and whispered, “feeling warm now?”

Yaz could feel the ghost of a smile against her neck and she nodded. “So, so much warmer.” Yaz turned the Doctor’s face back and kissed her lightly, “Thanks, Doctor, “ the Doctor watched her fondly, a small smile glazing her features. Yaz’s eyelids drifted down as the exhaustion from the events crept into her muscles. The Doctor tugged on her hair, none too gently, startling her.

“No y’don’t, not quite yet,” the woman said. “Get up and hop in the shower first, clean yourself off good, then you can sleep all you want.” She shuffled away from Yaz and grabbed her hand, pulling her up and out of bed. Yaz groaned in protest. The Doctor pulled Yaz to her and kissed her again, making Yaz lean against her heavily. 

“I’ll even join you, if it’ll help,” she winked naughtily. Yaz laughed and linked her fingers with the Doctor’s. 

“Absolutely, that’ll definitely, positively help, big help, that,” she said. They leaned in to kiss again. The Doctor pulled back suddenly, a look of confusion on her face. She tilted her head, listening.

“Did you hear that?” she asked, worry lines creasing her forehead.

“No?” Yaz said. The Tardis lights overhead flared brightly and alarms sounded from deep within the ship. The Doctor swore under her breath.

“A fire? In the second?--- _oh no_. Yaz, I gotta go sort this, “ she huffed heavily, “you get clean, yeah?” the Doctor shoved Yaz lightly toward the shower.

“Doctor, a fire? Do y’need me to come with?” Yaz asked. Unnerved and a little scared, she bent to gather her clothes until she looked up and saw the Doctor looking down at her. She was staring at Yaz with a look of unguarded longing. 

Yaz grabbed the Doctor’s trousers and straightened up, stepping close to her, until their bodies were just touching. Yaz reached between them and brushed her knuckle against the crux of the Doctors sex. The other hand moved to the Doctor’s breast and massaged the nipple between her fingers. The Doctor’s breath hitched in her throat and Yaz watched as her eyes closed briefly. 

“I’ll be here when you get back,” Yaz whispered, “Hurry back, or let me know if I can help. Otherwise, I’ll be in the shower... _doing what I’m told_ ,” she leaned in and pulled the Doctor’s earlobe into her mouth, sucking hard. She was rewarded when the Doctor tensed against her and whimpered softly.

“I’ll, I’ll be back as soon as I possibly can, Yaz,” the Doctor looked at her with wide, black eyes, then grinned frenetically, grabbed her clothes and sprinted out the bedroom door. Yaz laughed. She pressed a hand to her head, marveling at the pendulum swing of the last 24 hours. She smiled, resolved to give the Doctor exactly what she needed when she returned.


	4. Head Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor douses one fire, only to be met with a different kind of heat. Turnabout is fair play.

Yaz went and showered dutifully, just as the Doctor ordered. She was nothing if not a rule follower, sometimes much to her chagrin, and to her detriment. Policing was a good profession, but it could ingrain a need for hierarchy and order that was sometimes antithetical to what was required, and something Yaz had a hard time bucking. 

The Doctor had certainly helped her with that, her independent thinking. Also with a touch of the reckless, devil-may-care attitude that Yaz thought could help her do some real good. Or get herself killed. Both options, equally likely. 

She showered off, lingering a little longer than she probably would have, hoping the Doctor would come back from her current fire emergency. The shower stall itself was bigger than Yaz had expected, with a bench running along one wall. The walls were made of a darker stone, glistening and shimmering with some type of shiny mineral embedded in the surface. It looked almost like a geode, with a deep purple color in the center of the shower, circling out to a lighter purple around the edges. The shower head was one of those rain ones, and Yaz loved it, standing under the spray and thinking of the time lord’s hands on her. 

Part of her had wanted the Doctor to ask for her help with the fire, but she wasn’t so naive as to think that whatever was happening between them would bleed into their day to day lives. Or maybe it would, but only in a playful way - when it got real, she had a distinct feeling the Doctor would pull back and put Yaz away where she was safe. 

Yaz shook her head and turned off the shower, the air thick with steam. She toweled off and threw her hair into a bun, knowing it would still be wet hours later. In the bedroom she looked half-heartedly at her dirty clothes and shrugged, leaving them all where they lay. Let the Doctor tease her some more, if she wanted. Yaz could admit to herself she got off on the teasing, a bit.

She crossed to the easel she’d seen earlier, knowing she was probably invading the Doctor’s privacy. But she saw some canvas leaning against the wall and couldn’t resist. On top was a half-finished portrait of Ryan, and Yaz smiled happily. What she saw captured him perfectly, impish and kind, with the deep hurt of him just there, at the edges of his eyes. Yaz started to thumb through the canvases, but stopped when she realized they were of people she didn’t know, but with names scrawled in the corner of each piece, names she recognized, names the Doctor had mentioned off hand. Donna. Adric. Ace. Bill. She placed her hand comfortingly on the pile and turned away. That was for another day. 

She climbed blearily into the Doctor’s bed and turned her face into the pillow, unabashedly smelling for the Doctor there. Everything smelled fresh and she knew the Tardis had done something to clean while she was in the shower. 

“Bless, Tardis. Y’keep everything going don’t you? That’s the Doctor’s not-so-secret secret. How does she even function without ya?” Yaz squinted as the lights lowered slightly, “Y’know what, you don’t even have to answer. It’s very clear to me, she doesn’t. Function, I mean. You’re lovely, you are. Don’t let anyone tell you different.” She paused for a second. “Can I ask? Is she ok right now? I don’t need to go help, do I?” The lights in the room pulsed in response before dimming still, and Yaz nodded, laying her head down, wanting to stay awake for the Doctor, even though she knew it was very unlikely she would be able to keep her eyes open.  
________________  


Yaz started awake, no idea how long she’d been asleep. The Doctor exploded into the room, coughing. The woman placed her hands on her knees for a moment, hunched, catching her breath, and then she looked at Yaz. Seeing she was awake, she beamed. Her face and clothes were covered in what looked like soot, the whites of her eyes and the crinkles at the edges stark against the dark smudge of her skin. Her teeth blazed ridiculously surrounded by the grime. Yaz sat up sleepily, realizing only after catching the Doctor’s startled stare that the duvet hadn’t moved with her and she was naked from the waist up. Yaz smiled, making no move to cover herself.

“Y’okay Doctor? All sorted?” she asked, sort-of concerned (but not all that much, because of the Tardis’s reassurance). The Doctor coughed again and cleared her throat heavily. 

“Yep, yeah, all good, had to stop an electrical fire. I thought for a mo’ one of the Namridians had bizarrely found its way back onto the ship, but no. Just a random sparky.” she squinted up at the ceiling. “Well, seemingly random.”

Yaz brought one hand up between her breasts and let it skate down over her belly. She shifted it under the covers and between her legs, watching as the Doctor followed the motion. “I’m still naked, all for you, Doctor,” she said, her voice dropping into a husky lower register. Her eyebrows twitched together as her hand found her sex already wet.

The Doctor swallowed and swore in a language Yaz couldn't understand. Yaz lay back down slowly, her head propped up on one hand. “Go shower, Doctor. I’ll be here when you’re done. Right now you look like a chimney sweep out of-- _mmm_ \--outta Mary Poppins,” she shifted her hand against her crotch, watching the Doctor, knowing she could sense what Yaz was doing. 

The Doctor turned without another word and furiously tore at her clothes, peeling them off as she raced toward the shower. Yaz covered her mouth in a laugh and waited until she heard the start of the shower. She counted to sixty and then got up. She walked slowly into the bathroom and opened the door to the shower, grabbing a folded good-sized wash towel before she entered. 

The Doctor was facing away from her, standing directly under the shower head, furiously scrubbing at her skin and hair. Ashy gray water washed away from her and down the drain. Yaz bit her lip, taking in the delicious naked form of the Doctor: her cute bum, her slender, strong back, her lithe legs. The air was already thick with steam, and Yaz felt water droplets already forming on her skin.

The Doctor was muttering to herself as she washed. “I did check that join, right? I know I did, so why did that whole system short? Doesn’t make sense. If, well, when, yes. And then. Ugh, hate when things don’t line...”

Her hair was soapy and looked like it was dripping toward her eyes. Yaz didn’t announce her presence but stepped to her, tossing the towel to the bench before placing a kiss between the Doctor’s shoulder blades.

The Doctor’s shoulders bunched up for a second and then relaxed when Yaz smoothed a hand across the Doctor’s belly, pulling her against Yaz’s front, her breasts pressed softly against the Doctor’s back. Yaz moved her hand up to the Doctor’s hair and tugged her head back gently so it rested on Yaz’s shoulder. The water stream caught her hair, washing the shampoo out and down their backs. 

The Doctor’s eyes slipped shut as Yaz leaned in and moved the hand through the Doctor’s wet locks. She kissed her under the ear at the join of her jaw and the Doctor sighed and tilted her neck to encourage more.

Yaz gripped the Doctor by her hips and turned her forcefully around. The Doctor’s eyes flew open, startled. She smirked cockily.

“Well, hiya stark---” Yaz didn’t give her the chance to finish. She captured the Doctor’s mouth in a hard kiss, the spray from the shower washing down directly over their faces. The kiss became sinfully wet, and the intensity ratcheted up fast. Their tongues pushed and rubbed against each other, both of their mouths open, licking into the other’s mouth. Yaz sucked on the Doctor’s tongue wantonly and the Doctor moaned. Yaz reached around and grabbed the Doctor’s arse, running her hands over and down in between the Doctor’s legs, coming close to the Doctor’s cunt but never quite touching it. The Doctor whined softly.

Yaz pulled away suddenly and released her hold. The Doctor swayed a bit on the spot and Yaz took the opportunity to grab the Doctor’s hand and maneuver her over to the bench. She pushed on the Doctor’s shoulders to force her to sit. The Doctor gazed up at her, her eyes roaming over Yaz’s breasts, her hips, darting up to her eyes and back down to her sex.

“Yaz”, she said, and reached a hand to pull her close. Yaz had trouble focusing for a moment; the need laid so bare in the Doctor’s eyes was intoxicating.

She held the Doctor’s look as she grabbed the towel from beside her and dropped it at the time lord’s feet. 

“Tell me what to do, Doctor,” Yaz said simply, shoving the Doctor’s knees apart and standing between them, waiting. The time lord’s pupils were blown out, and she was breathing heavy. She swallowed.

The Doctor reached up and drew a finger around the areola of Yaz’s right breast and Yaz drew in a sharp breath, her head tipping back and her eyes closing in spite of her resolve. She shivered and looked back down at the Doctor. The Doctor’s eyelids were fluttering and her other hand rested on Yaz’s hip. When she opened her eyes the look in them was everything Yaz had hoped for. There was a rush of power there, a set to her jaw. When she spoke her voice was hoarse with desire.

“Get on your knees, Yaz,” she commanded, and Yaz drifted down, landing on the towel.

"Good girl," she said with a growl. Yaz sucked in her bottom lip, tightening her own thighs together at the praise.

She hooked her hands behind the Doctor’s knees, kneading the sensitive skin there and pulling the Doctor toward her, her pussy pressing against Yaz’s stomach. Yaz let out a soft, _‘oh’_ at the feeling. She leaned forward and kissed the Doctor again, her tongue immediately snaking into the Doctor’s mouth. The Doctor thrust a fist into her hair, as she had done in Yaz’s flat what felt like eons ago. She twisted her wrist and Yaz’s mouth opened, the Doctor licking along Yaz’s bottom lip before sucking it between her teeth, biting lightly. Yaz grunted. Their lips moved languidly together, each woman making small pleased noises.

Yaz broke the kiss and dragged her tongue down the Doctor’s neck. She licked at the soft, damp skin of her throat, nipping at the pulse point. The Doctor hummed and Yaz sealed her mouth around the point and sucked hard, earning a stuttering, shaky breath from the time lord. Her hands rubbed down the outside of the Doctor’s thighs and up the inside, skimming her nails and raising goosebumps. The Doctor’s hips rocked into Yaz and the steamy heat from her cunt pressing against her belly made Yaz dizzy. 

She lowered her head farther, pausing to make sure the Doctor was watching her. She stuck her tongue out of her mouth and twirled it deftly around the Doctor’s right nipple. Yaz drew the very hard bud into her mouth, and the Doctor immediately arched her back and hissed, the hand in her hair tightening and her other hand digging into Yaz’s shoulder. Yaz smiled against the Doctor’s breast, working at the nipple, her other hand coming up from the Doctor’s thigh to circle the other nipple in time to the rhythm of her tongue. 

“Yaz, you’re mouth is so _hot_ ,” The Doctor panted. In answer, Yaz scraped her teeth against the tender skin and she was rewarded with an anguished whimper. Yaz started to release her breast to continue her southward trajectory, only to find her head pinned in place by the Doctor’s strong hands.

“Keep…” the Doctor huffed out, “keep doing what you’re doing,” she finished, breathing shakily, her arms trembling. 

“Yes, sir,” Yaz responded, watching the Doctor’s reaction to the address. The Doctor groaned loudly and managed a pleased hum. Yaz moved to pay the same attention to the Doctor’s other breast. The Doctor let out a strangled cry as Yaz licked and sucked, pulling hard on the bud before swirling her tongue and using her teeth there. She worked back and forth between her breasts with fervor until both nipples were puffy and swollen, marked with bite marks and blooming bruises. She released the breast she had been suckling with an obscene-sounding pop and shuffled the towel back. She moved the Doctor’s knees farther apart and pulled her hips to the edge of the bench seat. The Doctor’s head and shoulders were resting against the dark purple wall, and she fairly glowed against the color, her hair still soaked and curling against her neck. Her eyes were half-closed, and her mouth hung open; harsh pants were making her chest rise and fall delectably.

Yaz dropped her own eyes and took in the Doctor’s pussy, laid bare before her. She released an awed sound, seeing how positively sopping the Doctor was between her legs. She brought her hands up and rubbed on either side of the Doctor’s slit, dipping her thumbs into the slick heat and spreading the moisture gathered there. She touched one thumb to the Doctor’s clit and the Doctor almost slid off the bench. 

Yaz pinned her in place with one hand and wasted no time, bringing her mouth in close, the palpable humidity heady. She stuck her tongue out and dragged the back of it down from her clit to her entrance and back up, ending by pulling the clit and hood as far into her mouth as she could. The Doctor’s hand clamped down on Yaz’s head so hard it hurt, and Yaz moaned against the Doctor, the vibration obviously giving further pleasure to the Doctor. Her legs were already shaking, and Yaz looked up to see her stomach muscles twitching and spasming. The Doctor was whimpering words that weren’t intelligible, but they slowly resolved into one word over and over again: _Yaz._

“Doctor, _fuck_ , you taste good,” Yaz groaned. And she did taste good - salty, mineral, and musky. Yaz could spend centuries here, exploring, making the Doctor come every way she wished. 

Yaz circled two fingers around her clit and moved her mouth down to the Doctor’s cunt, the flesh there a deep red as all the blood had rushed to the nerves there. Yaz wriggled her tongue inside the Doctor, making her tongue rigid as she started thrusting it into the Doctor, marveling at the rhythmic clenching of the muscles of the Doctor’s inner walls. 

The Doctor let out a long, drawn out keening noise, Yaz’s name falling from her lips in a feral chant. Yaz replaced her tongue quickly with two fingers, and she moved up and fastened her mouth again around the Doctor’s clit, humming and whining against her loudly, shaking her head back and forth and up and down, circling and bestowing every ounce of worship she could muster. The Doctor had raised her knees and they were jittering up and down, her hips rocking into Yaz. All of a sudden Yaz was trapped in sticky, muggy darkness and she focused on breathing through her nose while the Doctor came noisily all around her. The Doctor’s fingers were flexing in her hair in time to the aftershocks of her orgasm. After a long minute her hands fell away as did her knees. 

Yaz sat back on her haunches, kissing along the Doctor’s thigh and stomach, peppering gentle kisses there. She looked up to see the Doctor’s eyes fixed on her, her eyes dark and smoldering, an incredulous look on her face.

“Yaz,” she breathed. She struggled up from her near prone position and leaned toward the younger woman, placing her lips against Yaz’s. She kissed her messily. Yaz had wrung every bit of control from the time lord. She pulled away and cupped the Doctor’s face, her thumb brushing over the Doctor’s damp cheek.

“Well, it’s definitely warm in here now,” The Doctor said, her eyelids fluttering shut as Yaz touched her mouth back against the Doctor’s.

Yaz stood and offered the Doctor her hand. The Doctor rose on shaky legs and pulled Yaz into a fierce hug.

“That was proper amazin’, Yaz Khan.” she whispered. Yaz smiled into her neck.

“Now. Can we go t’sleep? Everyone around here got a nap, forced or otherwise, save for me,” The Doctor pulled Yaz out of the shower and headed straight for bed.

“Doctor, we’re both soaked!” Yaz pulled out of her grasp, affronted at the thought of sleeping in sodden sheets.

The Doctor huffed out a breath. “You’re right, I suppose. Very well. C’mere.” She turned and walked to another door in the bathroom and opened it, gesturing grandly for Yaz to go in. It was a dark, close space that looked like a sauna, all light wood paneling.

“What’s this then?” she said stepping inside. The Doctor clambered in after her and flipped a switch on the wall, not bothering to answer Yaz before she pulled her into another searing kiss. Yaz felt like she could do this forever. She hitched her left leg up around the Doctor, and the Doctor grabbed her under the knee, hoisting it higher and tighter against her. Yaz became dimly aware of warm air brushing all over her skin like a soft caress, and the water all over them dried up almost instantaneously.

“Huh?” Yaz yelped, and the Doctor laughed.

“One of the many perks of travelling with a Tardis.” The Doctor said proudly. Her hair stood out around her face in a fuzzy halo and Yaz smiled a crooked smile at her. They stepped back out of the room and walked hand in hand to the bed.

The Doctor peeled back the duvet and they both flopped down, exhaustion making their limbs immediately heavy. The Doctor snaked her arm around Yaz and rubbed her hand proprietarily over Yaz’s breast.

“It’s your turn when we wake up, Yaz. You just racked up a lot of points and I mean to even the score.” The Doctor whispered blearily, already tumbling into sleep.

“I’m counting on it... _sir_ ,” Yaz mumbled, and the Doctor’s hand tightened against Yaz, pinching her nipple. Yaz gasped.

“You better be.” The Doctor said and promptly passed out.

Yaz smirked into the pillow before she drifted into her own contented slumber.

Far away from them, down in the depths of the Tardis, a warning light flared in the darkness, sending out a mute signal.


	5. The Stowaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaz and the Doctor ferret out the source of an alarm.

Yaz woke up to the sound of someone moaning softly. As her brain caught up to her ears, she realized she was the one making the noise. The covers were thrown off and her skin was exposed to the open air. The Doctor was nestled against her, her body in between Yaz’s legs, pressing soft kisses into her stomach. Her tongue dipped into her belly button lazily, her hair brushing across the sensitive skin just under Yaz’s breasts. Yaz moaned again before she realized she was even going to make the sound and her hands twitched against the bedsheet. 

“Doctor,” she sighed, and the time lord looked up through her eyelashes and smirked.

“Good, that didn’t take long. I got bored just lyin’ there, as lovely as you are when you’re asleep. I’d had enough shut-eye. And I intend to make you scream. The good kind of screaming, that is.” She dropped her mouth back to Yaz’s skin and dragged her lips up Yaz’s body, licking one long sweep between her breasts and up her neck. The sensation brought Yaz fully up from sleep quickly, the wetness of the Doctor’s tongue leaving a heated trail behind. Yaz craned her head back instinctively and the Doctor fastened her mouth, biting none too gently at her throat. Yaz gasped and her knees came up of their own accord to wrap around the Doctor’s torso. Her hips rocked up in a gentle rhythm - she was surprised at how quickly she’d moved to this level of turned on from a dead sleep. The Doctor grabbed Yaz’s hands and pinned them above her head. Yaz was acutely aware of the Doctor’s breasts pressing against her own.

“Delicious.” The Doctor said, her face close to Yaz’s, her body pressed against the younger woman now and her arms bracketing Yaz’s ears. She brought her face down to kiss Yaz, deep and slow, her own hips shifting against Yaz. Yaz moaned into the Doctor’s mouth. 

Sweat was dripping from Yaz and was pooling behind her neck and in her hair. The Doctor’s mouth moved to Yaz’s ear and dragged the ridge of her outer ear into her mouth, biting lightly. 

“Fuck!” Yaz cried and her hips pistoned up against the Doctor.

“ _Mmmm,_ ” The Doctor hummed. Yaz could feel more sweat behind her knees and at the small of her back, and she was awake enough now for that to register.

“Doctor,” she said again, groaning the name out as the Doctor rocked her hips down. “Doctor!” Yaz squealed.

The Doctor propped herself up on her forearms. “Y’alright, Yaz? Bit early for the yelling yet. Not that I’m complainin’,” she said, her pupils like pools of black ink. She moved to kiss Yaz again and Yaz spoke up before she lost that ability under the Doctor’s attention. 

“It’s really hot.” she said and then the Doctor sucked her bottom lip between her teeth and Yaz moaned louder.

“Yes, it is.” The Doctor said, lost in the moment, her hips rolling insistently against Yaz. Yaz whimpered as the Doctor’s teeth applied more pressure to her lip.

“No, Doctor. Oh. Mmm. That’s...I mean, yes, but, it’s, it’s really hot... _oh_...hot _in the room_. Why is it bloody sweltering in here?” The Doctor released her bottom lip and budged up farther, her arms straight in a push up position on either side of Yaz’s body.

“Oh. What? Is it?” She blinked herself out of the moment. She looked around the room and sniffed, which was disconcerting. _What in the blazes was she smelling?_ Her eyebrows flexed into a bow of concern and she blew out a frustrated breath, her body dropping fully onto Yaz. Yaz grunted under the sudden weight. The Doctor sighed gustily into Yaz’s ear. Yaz brought her arms up automatically and clutched at the time lord’s back; it was slick with perspiration. 

“I was afraid this is what happened,” she rolled off Yaz and grabbed her hair in consternation. 

“Oooh, I’m so sweaty!” She laughed, lifting her hands away and holding them up. “I didn’t notice because I was so focused on ya, Yaz. Why’d y’have to be so irresistible, hmm?” She turned her head toward Yaz and touched her lips to Yaz’s nose impishly. She drew back and sighed again.

“I think we have a hitchhiker. I was suspicious of it when the electrical fire happened, but the TARDIS didn’t say anythin’. I should’ve remembered that she has a soft spot for a refugee.” She squinted up at the ceiling and the TARDIS let fly a series of whirs that sounded affronted.

Yaz was possessed by a sudden fierce need to pin the Doctor to the bed and wring an orgasm from her chatty mouth. She leaned toward the Doctor, and the other woman must’ve sensed her intention, because her eyes fluttered and she grabbed Yaz by the back of the neck, hauling her into a long kiss. Yaz threw a leg over the Doctor’s hip.

“Not yet, Yaz, sorry to say,” The Doctor said breathlessly. She shifted her hand into Yaz’s hair and moved her head back so she could look at her. “We have to get up and go catch the baby.” She threw her legs up and out, rocking onto the edge of the bed with the weight of the swing.

“The _what_ now?” Yaz said, startled. The Doctor’s back muscles moved under her skin and Yaz flexed her thighs together in desire. It was ridiculous how much she wanted this person. Over and over.

“I should’ve realized the Namridians wouldn’t be just two. I think they had a young lizard with them when they were on Earth. Must’ve been hiding in their cloaks the whole time. I suspect it thawed out faster than Mum and Dad and went scarpering toward a heat source. It must’ve been so afraid. Probably working hard at draining the TARDIS heating coils.”  


The Doctor made a tsk-ing noise and bent to grab her blue trousers.

“I’m gonna need y’er help this time, Yaz.” She stood and shifted the bottoms up over her hips, fastening them and turning to Yaz, her hands on her hips. Yaz brought a fist to her mouth and bit into a finger. If it was possible for the Doctor to look any sexier, with her trousers on and her top half totally naked, Yaz wouldn’t believe it. The Doctor tilted her head at Yaz and then looked down her own body.

“Oh. Good?” She brushed her hands up and circled her breasts, running her fingers over her nipples. Yaz groaned.

“No. Stop that. Unfair.” Yaz drew a pillow over her head to block the image. She tossed it away and shuffled to the edge of the bed, sat upright and looked up at the Doctor. She pulled her by her hips and rubbed her nose into the Doctor’s stomach, wrapping her hands around the back of the Doctor’s thighs. The Doctor smiled down at her.

“Soon. C’mon you, up and at ‘em!” She turned and bent, tossing Yaz’s clothes back over her head, catching Yaz in the face. She chattered as she grabbed her shirts and boots. “I think we can probably catch it much the same way we caught the parents. Hmmm...though, I wouldn’t want to risk you getting a blast again, especially because, from what I remember, babies of this species are much like baby snakes in that they can’t control themselves. Y’know how a young snake can sometimes release all of its venom in one bite? That’s what this little guy could do. So scratch that plan. Maybe we could...” she trailed off, her eyes going unfocused while she sorted her bra and shirts going the right way and drew them over her head.

“Oh! Ah-Ha! Got it. Yes! I’m brilliant, I am,” she snapped her fingers and grinned maniacally at Yaz. Yaz’s eyebrows flew up at the look in her eyes.

“Yeah, not gonna like this at all, am I?” She said as she tugged on her shorts.

“It’s like with bats, right?” She spread her hands at Yaz and Yaz shook her head.

“Never really tangled with bats, Doctor, thanks very much all the same,” Yaz said, grabbing her shoes and slipping her feet into them.

“Ok, so bats generally fly away from a light source, toward the dark! Or, or like moths, say, they go toward the flame? That’s what we’ll do here. We’ll get the TARDIS to funnel the tyke where we want it to go, using heat.” The Doctor put on her coat and Yaz smiled like a complete and utter fool.

“Doctor?” she said, biting her lip.

“Ready, Yaz? I think I can configure the TARDIS to sense the Namridian and--” 

“Doctor!” Yaz yelled, cutting through the incessant stream of words. She stood from the bed and strode past the Doctor to the door. She slapped the Doctor on her rear as she passed and winked. “Fly’s undone.”

“Oi! Y’cheeky thing. Go let Ryan and Graham know to stay in their rooms and tell ‘em to toss some extra bed clothes on. It’s gonna get proper cold for a bit while we lead the lizard out.” The Doctor pulled her sonic out of her coat and sketched a line in the air. She checked the readings and frowned.

“Poor lamb.” She tucked her sonic back in and followed on Yaz’s heels. She grabbed Yaz by the hand and brought her in close, kissing her hard and long. Yaz blinked and draped herself against the Doctor.

“Again. Unfair.” Yaz muttered as the Doctor brought her hand up to Yaz’s face and rested fingers against her cheek.

“Be careful, ok Yaz? Tell Graham and Ryan to hunker down, and then you make a beeline to the console room - I’ll join you there in a flash. And y’er not going to like what I’m going to say next.” The Doctor’s eyes sparkled with mischief. Yaz’s eyes narrowed.

“No. I don’t need to again. Really?” Yaz huffed.

“Put on the Hogwarts robe,” the Doctor said, trying very hard to be serious.

“You’re the worst,” Yaz said, but she smiled and kissed the Doctor quickly. 

The Doctor held her gaze for a moment and swallowed. “That’s truer than you know,” she muttered. She crouched and shrugged into her grey coat, shifting her hands into her pockets, fidgeting.

Yaz grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her back up. The Doctor was frowning.

“Doctor,” she said, “you are the absolute best. Even when you think you’re at your worst. I completely adore you.” She feathered a kiss against her ear, and the Doctor sighed and wrapped her arms around Yaz tightly. “Not that your ego needs the boost. But like I told ya a while ago. I’m with you.” Yaz chuckled, talking softly into the Doctor’s neck. “Even when you basically dangle me like bait. I can handle it. Hell, I _love_ it. Even if that makes me as big a nutter as you.”

“You are, y’really are,” the Doctor blushed prettily, and Yaz shook her head. _Yep, completely unfair_ , she thought. “But thank you, Yaz. That means a lot, comin’ from you.” 

“Ok, so, plan?” Yaz said, steering them away from this entirely too serious conversation. “I’m giving the shelter-in-place to our two blokes, going to the console, putting on that flippin’ ridiculous costume, then what?”

The Doctor stood up straighter and heaved a big breath. “Right. Tell Graham and Ryan not to open their doors no matter what until we give the all clear. Ryan will want to help but tell him we’ve got it. So, I’ll run a diagnostic to see where our wee lizard is, judging by the heat flares and the system disruption. Then I’ll start shutting down sections of the TARDIS as I come to you, funneling it toward the TARDIS doors and increasing the heat signature there. Oh!” She yelled suddenly, grabbing her head. “I have to get us back to Sorra-43 so I can send it out the door to its parents. Ughhh!”

“I can do it,” Yaz said. The Doctor’s mouth dropped open as she looked at her. 

“What?” Yaz blustered. “Surely I can steer us to Sorra-43 with the TARDIS’s help?” She shrugged. 

The Doctor squinted at her, and then looked at the wall, pondering. She whispered to Yaz. “Not that I don’t trust you to do it, but the old girl is somewhat of a...hmmm...unreliable narrator when it comes to destinations. Surely y’ve noticed that by now? It’s not entirely down to me when we miss the mark. But...hang on.” She grabbed Yaz’s hips and pulled her close, nuzzling into her neck, hunching over to hide a small space between them. She extracted her sonic again and lifted a little metal disc from her other pocket, moving the screwdriver over the disc as she hunkered over it. Yaz leaned over too, protecting whatever the Doctor was doing from the ship’s observation.

“Ok,” the time lord continued quietly, “I’ve configured this disc to take us directly to Sorra-43. I hope she won’t object, but I need ya to pop this into the small cradle next to the lever we always use to power up the jump. With me?” Yaz nodded surreptitiously. “Good. Once y’ve got it in the cradle, throw the lever.” Yaz drew back in shock, pleased.

“Really?” She rasped. “You mean - I can fly her?” She grinned at the Doctor. The Doctor let out a soft laugh and traced her fingers lightly over Yaz’s throat.

“I wouldn’t trust her with anyone else.” she said, and kissed Yaz soundly on the mouth. “Right!” The Doctor said loudly to the room. “You go to the doors and wait for me there. I’ll come runnin’ with the tyke hopefully hot on my heels – Ha! Hot! Still got it!” Yaz rolled her eyes. 

The Doctor continued, “I’ll power down the TARDIS by sections--” The TARDIS interrupted her with a barrage of beeps. 

“Hush now, y’know I need to do this!” The Doctor remonstrated. She started again. “I’ll power down by sections, and concentrate the heat into the console room. You’re going to feel pretty uncomfortable there for a mo’. Shouldn’t take long though.” 

She leaned in to whisper directly into Yaz’s ear. Yaz shivered against her and the Doctor laughed huskily, wrapping a hand around her waist. “Once you land us on the planet,” she breathed, “wait until y’here me comin’, then throw open the door and run to the far side of the console. I’ll shut everythin’ down to freezin’ once we’re in the console room so the baby runs right out the door into the hot desert.” Yaz tilted back and raised her eyebrows skeptically.

“It’ll work, promise. Have I steered y’wrong yet?” The Doctor said, slipping the metal disc into Yaz’s palm.

“Well, now that you mention it…” Yaz started. The Doctor swatted her and shoved her toward the door. 

“Go!” she called, and peeled off in the other direction. 

Yaz ran to Ryan and Graham’s rooms, which were thankfully (and suspiciously) closer than Yaz remembered. “Thanks, mate!” Yaz shouted to the ceiling. She slammed open the doors to each of their rooms in turn, told them to stay put, and talked over their protestations until they grumbled but agreed.

Yaz raced through the halls toward the console room, the lights kaleidescoping wildly, in what Yaz assumed was some type of alarm or warning. It was very disorienting, blues and oranges pin wheeling down the walls and across her path as she ran. She could feel the heat creeping up higher behind her, and she picked up her pace.

She came skidding into the control room and slammed into the console painfully. “Get a grip, Yaz,” she groaned to herself and rubbed her hip where she connected with the central pillar. Finding what she always just thought of as the _launch lever_ , she reached into her pocket and yanked out the disc. Yaz dropped it into the cradle like the Doctor instructed – it glowed red and a noise erupted across the controls. Yaz chanced a glance at the ceiling and around, but the TARDIS seemed to be too preoccupied with whatever insanity the Doctor was inflicting. She gripped the lever with a strong hand.

“I can’t believe I’m about to do this,” she said, giddy in the moment. She felt a chill race up her arm and she took a steadying breath and then dropped the lever. The TARDIS shimmied, wobbled, and seemingly took off, making its familiar noises. The TARDIS was making some angry sounds, but Yaz could barely register, she was so thrown for a loop. _Flying the TARDIS!_ She let out a whoop.

In barely any time at all she felt the solidity of ground beneath her and pushed the lever back up into its launch position. A joyful buoyancy bubbled up. She ran to peak out the TARDIS doors. Vast, rolling dunes laid out before her, a harsh, bright sun overhead. Small, scrubby trees dotted the landscape. She grinned and shut the door, spinning back to the room.

“Nailed it!” she cried, pumping a fist. 

And then she remembered.

“Oh shite! The robe!” She started casting her eyes around frantically but couldn’t see the black cloak anywhere. “No. No no no no.” She looked everywhere but the robe wasn’t here. Now that she’d completed her bit of flying, she was very aware of how stifling and blisteringly hot it was in the space. She heard loud bangs from down the hallway, and seconds later the Doctor came barreling into view, sonic aloft, waving wildly as she came. Lights flickered out behind her.

“Yaz!” she called. Her face alarmed. “Throw the door – I have to shift the room temperature so it’s freezing. Hang on! Where’s the robe? Argh, nevermind, just open it and get back!”

Yaz’s eyes grew wide as the hallway behind her sparked and she spotted flames. “Doctor!” she pointed but the Doctor shook her head and kept flying toward her, “I know, don’t worry, all part of the plan!”

Yaz opened the doors wide against the red sun of Sorra-43, and she felt a surge of pride at getting them here. Then the Doctor was against her, drawing her into a corner and once more wrapping her coat and body around Yaz.

“Well, here we are again,” Yaz panted against the Doctor’s neck.  


“Hush, you, and hold on, because it’s about to get really, really cold.” The Doctor directed her sonic toward the wall and braced herself. Extreme cold bloomed behind Yaz’s back and the TARDIS creaked under the sudden temperature shift, its girders and roundels rimming over with frost.  


Yaz’s breath fogged from her mouth and the Doctor gripped her tight around the waist. There was a speedy tapping noise from the other side of the room and a strangled hiss. Yaz wanted to look but the Doctor had cupped the back of her head and held her firmly against her shoulder.  


That same pungent smell of wet algae found them. The tapping grew louder and the Doctor tensed against her. Yaz managed to maneuver her head so she could peak around the hood of the Doctor just in time to see a small black lizard, about the size of a pitbull, scamper past and out the door.  


Yaz squeezed the Doctor’s hips. “He’s out the door, Doctor!” her teeth were chattering.  


The Doctor jumped away and slammed the doors closed. Yaz grabbed herself in a hug, rubbing against the frigid cold.  


“Holy hell, it’s freezing.” She was in the throes of a full-body shiver now. The Doctor spun back to her and waved her sonic over her head. Steam and balmy air came cascading through the vents and Yaz sighed into the warmth.  


The Doctor ran to the console and peered into the scanner. Her face broke out in a wild smile and she laughed.  


“Nice work, team!” She crossed to Yaz and lifted her in a hug, spinning her on the spot. Yaz yelped. The Doctor put her down and laid a hand on her neck. “Well.” Her eyes were sparkling. “You did right good, y’did, Yaz,” she placed a kiss at the corner of Yaz’s mouth. Yaz felt herself blushing furiously under the time lord’s regard.  


“To the victor go the spoils,” The Doctor said, and squeezed Yaz’s hand at her side. “I have something special to show you, Yaz. For your excellent driving.” Her arms circled around Yaz and she slid closer, closing the short distance between them. She touched her mouth to Yaz’s. Yaz made a happy noise in her chest and deepened the kiss. Her hands moved down to the Doctor’s arse and she kneaded against her, making the Doctor sigh.  


All of a sudden, Yaz was trapped against the console. The Doctor’s hands skirted under the hem of her shirt and her hot mouth was everywhere, on her throat and her ear, against her shoulder and back to her lips. Yaz was dizzy under the onslaught.  


“Doctor!” she cried, trying to regain some control.  


“Hmmm,” the Doctor licked against her collarbone. “Right, yes, the special thing.” She pulled back from Yaz and her smile was dreamy in the dim light of the room. She moved away and tapped something into the console, and pulled the lever. The familiar dematerialization noise suffused the console room. After a beat, the Doctor pushed the handle back up to its resting position and joined Yaz again.  


“If you ever tell the guys about this, you’ll never hear the end of it.” The Doctor grabbed her hand and watched her somberly. “This is just for you. For us.” The Doctor blushed again and she dragged Yaz to the doors and pushed them open.  


Yaz’s eye’s opened in wonder at the view, and her grip tightened in the time lord’s hands. “Should I be scared?” Yaz said, half-joking.  


The Doctor looked at her and drew her into another delirious kiss, her lips urgent.  


“This is gonna be good, Yaz, promise. Shall we?” The Doctor threaded her fingers between Yaz’s and pulled her outside.


	6. The Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaz gets a well-deserved prize from the Doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All-righty! Final chapter (and it's long - sorry? Or you're welcome?). Definitely sorry it took me so long to post it. But just in time for the festive special trailer! Sorry too for any typos. Enjoy friends! Kudos/comments always welcome. :)

Yaz followed the Doctor out the TARDIS doors, her fingertips running over the wood, instinctively clutching at something familiar. She could sense her pupils dilating in the darkness, trying to adjust. She looked a question at the Doctor and by the haughty tilt of her chin the Doctor was obviously proud of stumping Yaz.

“Where...?” Yaz started. Before she could ask more, The Doctor released her hand and spun back to the open door.

“Oh blast!” The Doctor swore. “I feel bad leaving the guys locked in their rooms - don’t you? I’m going to pop back in and tell them it’s all clear, but to stay in the TARDIS. Wait here, yeah? Don’t go wanderin’ off. I mean it, Yaz. I accidentally got lost here for days. I’ll tell y’everything when I get back. Just hang tight. Maybe put a hand on the TARDIS and don’t let go?” The Doctor fixed her with an admonishing look and then sped back through the TARDIS doors.

“What am I, a toddler?” Yaz grumbled. But she couldn’t deny the need to have a hold of the TARDIS, reassuring as it was. Anchoring herself against the safety of the TARDIS seemed like a smart move. What she was looking at was hard for her eyes to comprehend. 

She felt like she was in outer space, but also like she was inside some vast deprivation tank. Beguiling glowing yellow lights hung in the air at various heights and distances - some seemingly knee level, some far away up above her. They pulsed against a dense blackness that confused any possible distance. The space could be five feet, or five miles, for all Yaz could tell. She felt the pull of the space between the lights, working at her, and she watched them intently, unsure of how long she’d been doing so. A dizziness crept over her and she blinked once, slowly. Her hand started to slip from the TARDIS door. The lights were so pretty, and she felt sure she could reach out a hand to touch the nearest one.

A strong hand clamped over her wrist as she started to drift from the doors. The Doctor pulled her back and angled Yaz’s head away from the lights. Yaz felt like she was drifting in a cloud. It was hard and slow to move.

“Erm, yeah, kinda forgot about the extent of the trance from the lights.” She grimaced, shaking Yaz gently but purposefully. Yaz’s eyes snapped back into focus. “ _Hiya_. It’s been a load of time since I’ve been here last, and I’ve...I’ve never brought anyone else here before. Sorry, Yaz.” 

Yaz drew in a steadying breath and widened her eyes to wake herself up. “Where in the world have y’brought me?” She locked eyes with the Doctor to keep herself braced. She blew out a breath. 

“This is one of my bolt-holes,” The Doctor said, gripping Yaz’s hand. “It were a tad scary when I first stumbled on it. Like I said, I got lost here for a bit.” She was pulling Yaz forward - or backward, or sideways, Yaz couldn't tell in the weird half-light. It was like she was floating and disappearing at the same time. She stuck her arm through the Doctor’s, wrapping her elbow and pressing close. The Doctor chuckled and leaned into Yaz. “I know, it’s proper weird. What’s especially cool - once y’find the way through, y’can see it always. I can see the path clear as day, but when I were first here, just beautiful floating lights as far as the eye could see. Panicky Doctor is not a good Doctor.” She laughed softly.

“Bolt-hole?” Yaz said, working hard to listen to the Doctor. She could feel solidity beneath her feet, but the world felt like it was shifting. There were lights below her too, and only brushing her thumb against the Doctor’s arm was keeping her from tumbling away.

“Yaz,” The Doctor said, grabbing Yaz’s chin and turning her face toward her. The Doctor’s face coalesced into view and she was smiling indulgently. “Almost there, but y’have to watch so you can find your way again.” She tilted Yaz’s head away in front of them as the Doctor moved, wrapping Yaz against her with a strong arm, and Yaz was dimly aware of mapping a slightly lighter path through the illusion. 

The rough outline of an opening slowly manifested itself in the blackness, rimmed in dim light. Yaz gasped softly. She knew the Doctor would be smug at the reaction, but it really was a wonder. 

“I see it,” she said quietly. She gripped the Doctor’s arm that much harder and the Doctor laughed, pleased.

“Only the beginning, Yaz.” They’d reached the door, its face still steeped in darkness and that density that baffled Yaz. The Doctor lifted Yaz’s hand in her own and touched it to the door, which felt bizarrely like the oily coat of a sheep. It looked like she was reaching into the blackest, densest bit of fur she’d ever come across. The Doctor pushed against it and it opened slowly, a warm breeze drifting through the passage. Yaz crooked her eyebrows at the Doctor.

“Oooh, this is just the best, it is,” The Doctor chirped. She drew her fingertips lightly down Yaz’s arm. The Doctor moved away from her and the door, into the seeming twilight and Yaz followed, curious. They looked to be in a small dense wood, starlit and misty; the leaves on the trees were blue and gave off a phosphorescent glow. The Doctor disappeared momentarily from view and Yaz broke into a jog to join her. She burst out of the foliage to something she hadn’t expected.

They were stood under a shimmering dusky sky, on a split of beach, white luminous sand angling away from them in a curve. Steep cliffs shot up in a rough, high circle, surrounding what looked like a small lake. The cliffs made the light on the water dark and magical. It was the clearest water Yaz had ever seen.

“What?” She said, her eyebrows winching together in bafflement. She looked at the Doctor, standing proud and self-satisfied. The Doctor bent and removed her boots and socks.

“Pretty great, yeah?” The Doctor said, stepping to Yaz and kneeling before her. The Doctor slipped Yaz’s trainers off, briefly rubbing her hands over Yaz’s feet, glancing up Yaz’s body. She stood back up.

“It’s...it’s...so wonderful, Doctor.” Yaz found her words finally. She squeezed the Doctor’s hand. “Thank you so much for showing it to me.” Yaz felt a certain amount of pride remembering what the Doctor said in the weird anti-space: that she was the only one the Doctor had shown this to.

“Still so much more to see - y’can swim, right?” The Doctor took off her coat and placed it on top of her boots. She lifted her braces off her shoulders. Yaz, taking the hint, grabbed the hem of her top and pulled it over her head, dropping it on her shoes. She started to lower her shorts when the Doctor turned and laughed in delight. Yaz froze.

“Bein’ in your altogether is just the norm now for you, is it? The Doctor folded her arms across her chest and her eyes moved over Yaz’s torso. Yaz flushed.

“You asked if I could swim - are we not swimming?” Yaz said, exasperated.

“I were just taking off my coat and braces. Hadn’t planned on getting my entire kit off, but since you can’t keep y’er clothes on, well…” The Doctor laughed again, unsnapped her trousers and shimmied out of them. Yaz bit her lip. She finished peeling off her shorts, holding the Doctor’s stare. She reached behind her and unclasped her bra, letting it slide slowly off her shoulders. The Doctor’s smile faltered and her eyes fastened on her breasts. Yaz kept going, tugging her underwear down. The Doctor licked her lips unconsciously. 

Yaz strolled over to the Doctor and snagged a hold of her shirts. She leaned in and spoke lowly against the Doctor’s ear.

“You're right, Doctor. Seems I can’t keep my pants on around you.” The Doctor hitched in a breath. Yaz brushed her lips over the Doctor’s jaw. She shifted so her mouth was almost touching the Doctor’s. The time lord’s eyes closed in anticipation.

Yaz yanked the Doctor’s shirts up, trapping the woman’s arms and face inside the fabric.

“Hey!” The Doctor said through her shirts. Yaz smirked, holding her in place with one hand, her arm draped over the Doctor’s shoulder, pinning her arms behind her head. Yaz dropped her other hand to the Doctor’s right breast. She rubbed her thumb roughly over the Doctor’s nipple through her cloth bra. The Doctor made a muffled noise, sounding startled and thrilled at once. Yaz pawed at her, hooking her heel over the back of the Doctor’s calf. She threaded the very stiff bud between her fingers, tugging down harshly, shifting the material. The Doctor grunted and her breath pushed her shirts out in a rush. 

Yaz leaned in, pressing her body fully against the Doctor. She swallowed heavily when she felt the Doctor’s heated skin against hers. Her heartbeat pulsed between her legs. Yaz kept twisting and pulling at her nipple. She huffed against the Doctor’s covered mouth and struggled to rein in the desire in her voice. “Y’like it when I play with your tits, don’t you Doctor?” 

The Doctor was panting now, and Yaz lowered her lips to the Doctor’s exposed throat, licking heavily. She pushed the Doctor’s bra up, exposing her breasts to the air. She took in the sight - scratches and various red blooms and bruises still covered the Doctor’s chest from Yaz’s earlier ministrations. Yaz almost groaned. She bent further and pulled her left nipple into her mouth, sucking wetly. The Doctor sighed and pushed herself against Yaz’s mouth. Yaz released her breast and the Doctor whined deep in her chest.

“Y’didn’t answer me, Doctor. Do you? Like it?” She rubbed harshly again, pinching her right nipple. The Doctor grunted again and let out a soft curse.

“Yaz! Oh... _yes_...I, I like it.” She said weakly. Yaz lifted the Doctor’s bra so it joined her shirts and gently pulled everything the rest of the way off, dropping them behind the Doctor. She was still pressed against the older woman. The Doctor looked dazed, her eyes unfocused and blissed out. Yaz kissed her, running her hands through the Doctor’s blonde hair. She reluctantly stopped the kiss after a long moment to draw in a needed breath. The two women panted against each other. Yaz nipped at her mouth playfully and released the Doctor, stepping back. She eyed the Doctor’s underpants, and raised her eyebrows expectantly.

“Well?” she said. The Doctor hurriedly shoved her underwear down and kicked them toward her other clothes. 

“That were fightin’ dirty.” The Doctor complained. Yaz only looked pointedly at her breasts, marked all over. The Doctor sniffed dismissively, but Yaz could see how affected she was. Yaz grinned.

“Anyway!” The Doctor clapped her hands and her breasts danced tantalizingly. Yaz bit the inside of her cheek. 

“Swimming! This is gonna be ace, Yaz.” Yaz tore her eyes away from the Doctor as the woman stepped lightly toward the water.

She took a moment to take in the surroundings. The blue-leaved trees dotted the beach, quivering in the soft breeze. The beach circled all the way around the lake, and they were completely contained by the high cliffs. The cliffs sparkled with what looked like small cascades of running water and ledges rimmed in ice. It was a haven. Fortified and lovely at the same time. 

“Wow,” Yaz breathed, and the Doctor smiled and beckoned toward the water. 

“I know! I was practically dazzled the first time I stumbled on this place. By the by, y’dont actually have to swim, but it’ll get pretty high for us, so I just wanted to make sure. We’re going there,” The Doctor pointed toward a small rocky island, no more than thirty yards away. 

Yaz was about to ask more when her feet touched the water. She laughed happily. It was refreshing and blissfully warm all at once.

“Doctor! This is like the ideal bath--” Her words died in her throat as the Doctor clutched her hand and drew her deeper into the water. The bottom came to life all around them. Blooms of periwinkle blue light skated across the lake floor in a delicate neon glow, set off by the motion of their feet. She looked up at the Doctor. The time lord beamed at her in delighted anticipation, drinking in Yaz’s reaction. The water gradually rose up Yaz’s skin as they sank deeper and she shivered - it felt so good.

“Oh my.” Yaz said reverently. She was amazed by what was happening in the water, but more than that, she was captivated by how miraculous the Doctor looked, lit from below, her eyes shining in happiness. If Yaz could keep her here in this moment, she would make whatever bargain she had to. 

“Phosphorescence!” The Doctor crowed. “Bio-organisms soak up the sun during the day and lie dormant until the evenin’.” The Doctor was warming to her topic. She fell backwards and dunked her head under the water, coming up spouting a spray of water from her mouth. Yaz chuckled. “Plus, Yaz, and I’m serious, somethin’ wondrous happens in the exchange between the organisms, the sun, the cold water coming down from the cliffs, and the lake, because this might be the purest water I’ve ever tasted. And that’s sayin’ a fair piece, ‘cause I’ve tasted loads of water. Real awful stuff, and the sweetest that kings have to offer.” She paused, frowning. “Well, sometimes that were one and the same, but that’s beside the point. This is better than anything. Try it!” She nodded eagerly. 

Yaz dutifully plopped a hand into the water and brought a cupped palmful to her mouth, drawing in a small sip. Her eyes widened at the taste and the Doctor slapped the surface gleefully, sending off little splashes. 

“This...this is,” Yaz said. If she could describe what the water tasted like, she would say it was like drinking snowmelt from a highland spring that no one had ever discovered. Untainted, crisp. Which was weird because the water was warm. Yaz huffed a small, unbelieving laugh. Travelling with the Doctor was nothing if not constantly surprising. 

“All right,” she swallowed, shaking herself lightly. _Pinching herself, if she were being honest._ “Lead on, guv.” The Doctor laughed and walked through the water in front of her - it was up to their necks now. The Doctor pulled her in her wake, holding hands. They drifted slowly but purposefully toward the rocky island, watching each other. The look on the Doctor’s face made Yaz flush and she smiled.

“What’re we doin’ when we get to the rock, then?” Yaz asked.

The Doctor’s eyes twinkled at her, “Nothing that requires clothes.” She murmured mischievously. Yaz’s eyes fluttered at the thought.

“Doctor - are you trying to seduce me?” Yaz said. The water was dewing in her hair, the moisture hanging heavily around them, and she felt charmed and mythical. Like a water nymph. A warmth stoked at her core - she felt sexy.

“Trying to’, Yaz?” The Doctor glowered at her, her face lit like banked embers. She laid her middle finger on Yaz’s thigh under the water and traced a pattern there. Water slid languidly off her hair and down her neck. Yaz yearned to suck the water off her. “I think I’ve exceeded that bar and then some.” The Doctor’s eyes looked so big, Yaz wanted to tumble into them.

“You…” Yaz swallowed, “y’have, Doctor.” The Doctor held her eyes for a moment and then turned, bringing them up to the outcrop of the island. So far all Yaz could see was hard grey stone.

The Doctor turned giddily, “Ok, Yaz, one more thing before we get here,” she paused, and Yaz jostled their joined hands in anticipation, sending ripples across the water. 

“So...there’s a bit of a, hmm...what would you recognize, uhm…oh! The elves and the shoemaker!” The Doctor paused, squinting her eyes at Yaz. “Does that make sense?” Yaz shrugged helplessly. 

“I mean, I know that story, but…” She frowned at the Doctor. 

“Right, right right,” The Doctor nodded. “Ehhhh...this island, and this beach, this cove, has little helpers? Never see ‘em, but they’re always around. Small bright things that love tidiness and order. Keepin’ things just so? ” 

“What, like they clean up?” Yaz asked. “Thank the saints for them - y’er a mess, you are.” The Doctor was flustered. Yaz laughed, reveling in the Doctor’s agitation. She floated close and kissed the Doctor’s cheek. As she drifted to the Doctor their breasts brushed together. The time lord drew in a pleased breath. Yaz glanced up behind the Doctor.

“Oh, holy shit!” She barked. She clamped a hand over her mouth in surprise. She understood now what the Doctor meant. The Doctor followed Yaz’s eyes.

“Told ya,” she whispered, pulling Yaz tighter against her. 

Above the lip of the stone there was a good-sized alcove, looking like it was naturally carved by water, or wind, or time. What startled Yaz so greatly was the fact that it looked like one of those posh rainforest hotels. Delicate lights danced in random niches sprinkled all across the space. There was a big, super plush chair against a wall nearest them, with a small reading table stacked neatly with several books. A bed with deep blue bedding nestled into one corner, inviting and cozy. What really freaked Yaz out were the two bathrobes laid over the arm of the chair. There was a bowl of some fruit that reminded Yaz of giant blueberries set on a low table, cushions piled in an orderly fashion on the floor. Which was covered by what might have been furs, or really aggressive eco-shag carpeting. Yaz was aware she was gaping like a fish out of water, but it was hard to rein in the reaction. Instead she just started laughing hysterically.

The Doctor held Yaz at arm’s length, seemingly surprised by her outburst. Her face broke into a broad grin at Yaz’s reaction. 

“Doctor!” Yaz gasped through her giggles. “You’ve shown us weird, but this?” She gestured over the Doctor’s shoulder in delighted exasperation. “This is a new level. Oh my god. It’s amazing! Y’er sayin’ only you come here, and what, they keep this waiting for you?”

The Doctor looked behind her and frowned bemusedly. “I like to think I’m givin’ them some sort of purpose, but I’m sure I’m not. Probably more like the weekend chore no one were expectin’.” The Doctor ducked her mouth to Yaz’s collarbone and touched a kiss there. She stroked her hands down Yaz’s thighs and pulled them around her hips, lifting Yaz just enough so her torso lifted above the waterline. Yaz leaned toward her like she was magnetized. 

Yaz looked down as the Doctor drew her breast into her mouth and she gripped the Doctor’s shoulder hard. The Doctor sucked roughly and Yaz rolled her hips against her in the water. Through all this the Doctor had yet to kiss her breasts, and Yaz’s desire throbbed between her legs at the new feeling. The Doctor’s tongue was doing acrobatics across Yaz’s nipple and Yaz left out a quiet moan. The Doctor released her mouth and looked up at Yaz through water-kissed eyelashes.

“Oh, I know exactly what to do with you, Yasmin,” she said cunningly. Yaz took a deep, expectant breath and rolled her hips again, making the lake shift in waves around them. The Doctor pushed off the wall and carried Yaz around the edge of the island. The Doctor’s eyes were fastened onto Yaz’s mouth, a silent question. Yaz happily answered, dropping her lips to the Doctor’s, kissing her needily. The Doctor’s hands palmed Yaz’s arse in heavy strokes. 

The Doctor started to walk them up a slow incline and out of the water. “Wrap your legs around me and hold on tight,” the Doctor murmured, and Yaz felt the woman’s muscles tighten and flex as she lifted Yaz fully in her arms. 

“Oh god,” Yaz sighed. She marveled at the Doctor’s strength as she walked them across the alcove’s floor, stepping heavily. “You're so strong,” she said dreamily. The Doctor was moving them directly to the bed. 

“I’m stronger than I look,” she flexed her grip harder against Yaz’s hips and Yaz tightened her thighs. The water drained off them in torrents as they came away from the lake.

“Doctor! We’ll soak the sheets!” Yaz yelled as the Doctor dumped her onto the bed. The Doctor shifted their bodies up to the top of the bed with a few hard moves and the Doctor covered Yaz’s body with her own.

“I don’t care a fig about that,” the Doctor huffed in her ear. She tugged Yaz’s earlobe into her mouth, biting lightly, and Yaz panted out a breath. “By the time I’m finished with you, the sheets’ll be done for anyway.” Yaz moaned at the implied events to come. The Doctor pulled back, moving to the side so she was partially on top of Yaz, one leg slotted between Yaz’s. She propped herself up on one elbow and leaned over Yaz.

“I wanna do somethin’, Yaz, if you trust me. I think...I think you’ll love it, but I wanna make sure you're ok?” The Doctor hovered over Yaz, her face concerned and turned on at the same time. Yaz was having trouble uncoupling from how aroused she was, but she understood the Doctor was asking for consent, and that was no small thing.

“Safe word?” Yaz said, her eyes unfocusing under the Doctor’s stare.

“Brilliant, Yaz! Yes. Shall we say...what...” She lifted her head to the alcove’s ceiling in thought. Yaz licked a line up her throat and when the Doctor bent back to her mouth Yaz managed to mutter 'lizard' before the Doctor snogged her into oblivion. 

The Doctor pulled back again. “Lizard! Ha!” she cried delightedly. “Good one!” 

Yaz’s eyelids were dragging down against the weight of her desire, but she nodded and said, “lizard” again. The Doctor stretched an arm over their heads, looking for something. Yaz took advantage and pulled the Doctor’s nipple hard into her mouth, tugging desperately. The Doctor groaned softly and shifted her leg between Yaz’s thighs, pressing hard against Yaz’s sex. But she kept searching for whatever she was trying at. Yaz’s hands roamed over the Doctor’s back, running over her ribs and shoulder blades. The Doctor let out a satisfied hiss and yanked something off the wall. Yaz was glorying in the Doctor’s skin and was startled when the Doctor shifted away and held something up in front of her.

A smallish lump of white stone was pinched between her fingers. Yaz lifted her eyebrows in confusion. She watched as the Doctor put the stone to her own lips and brushed it across, like she was putting on lipstick. Yaz followed the movement closely. The Doctor did it again, and then again a third time. Yaz felt hypnotized. That wasn’t helped by the Doctor’s unrelenting gaze, pinning her to the spot like a cobra with its prey. 

Her lips glistened faintly and she removed the stone from her lips and bent down, touching her mouth to Yaz’s lightly. Yaz gasped and her body arched up to the Doctor’s - the time lord’s lips were ice cold. The Doctor’s warm tongue pushed into Yaz’s mouth, and Yaz moaned lowly. The sensation was amazing and it fired up every nerve ending in her lips. The Doctor moaned back, and the kiss shifted into passionate intensity, their mouths moving wetly against each other.

The Doctor’s thigh between Yaz’s legs flexed down again and Yaz swiped her tongue into the Doctor’s mouth, darting in and out. The Doctor shifted to lay on top of Yaz, holding herself up slightly on one elbow. She moved her legs so she was straddling Yaz, and Yaz could feel the slick heat of her pussy against her. She moaned again and her hands clutched at the Doctor urgently. The Doctor held up what must be ice in front of Yaz again, and gently drew it over Yaz’s mouth. The cold bloomed and Yaz couldn’t stop herself from drawing the ice piece, and the tips of the Doctor’s fingers, into her mouth. She sucked and the Doctor’s eyebrows winched together and her mouth dropped open.

“Yaz,” she whispered, pulling the ice away and covering her mouth again. This time the Doctor’s lips were warm against Yaz’s cool ones. Both women sighed and the Doctor made a pleased noise in her throat. As they kissed, the Doctor dragged the ice over Yaz’s jaw, rubbing it slowly and unhurriedly down the right side of her throat. She broke their kiss and mirrored the trajectory of the ice on the left side of Yaz’s throat.

“Oh, oh _fuck_ ,” Yaz muttered. Her hips lifted into the Doctor. The older woman drew her tongue along Yaz’s neck, the ice on the other side leaving a cold row of goosebumps in its wake. The Doctor bit her lightly on the shoulder, and she moved her body farther down Yaz’s. She lifted her head to make sure Yaz was looking, and moved the ice to Yaz’s breast.

“Fuck. Fuck fuck _fuck_ fuck.” Yaz would’ve liked to be a bit more creative in her vocabulary, but her brain was too busy shorting out as the Doctor’s nimble fingers drew the ice around her breast, circling tighter, lingering on her areolae and finally finding the nipple, already rock hard. She touched the bud and left the ice there. She looked up at Yaz again, her eyes shiny and dark, and kept her eyes on her as she pulled her left nipple between her teeth. Yaz hissed and her head tilted back in ecstasy. Her legs came up on either side of the Doctor’s torso.

“Oh god, Doctor!” The blissful pain of the cold on her right breast, coupled with the heat of the Doctor’s mouth on the other was almost too much to bear. Water ran off the ice and down her side, pooling on the sheets. Just as the pain of the ice was knifing into her, the Doctor pulled it away and moved her mouth there - she blew a slow breath over the skin and Yaz’s hips snapped up again. The Doctor stuck out her tongue and moved it in a circle around the frozen nipple. Yaz moaned so loudly she almost scared herself. 

The back of her head pressed hard into the mattress, the tendons in her neck taut in exaltation. She felt the Doctor’s head and body shift lower and she tensed, knowing what was coming. She threaded a hand into the Doctor’s wet hair and tugged. The Doctor hummed against her stomach. She lifted up on her elbow and paused. Yaz came back to herself and tilted her head to look at the Doctor. The woman smirked and popped the ice into her mouth. Yaz whined piteously.

“Doctor, you’re drivin’ me wild. It...it feels so good. You’re so good. You’re--” she was interrupted as the Doctor’s ice-filled mouth closed on Yaz’s clit without fanfare and she sucked hard. Yaz’s eyes rolled back in her head and she squealed, her hips and legs jittering at the feeling. The cold and the pressure and the Doctor’s beautiful, talented _fucking_ mouth sent pulses of rapture straight up Yaz’s spine to her brain. The Doctor moaned against Yaz, and Yaz felt the Doctor’s hand, now with the ice back in it, rubbing icy circles around her entrance.

“I--you. It’s so much. Don’t bloody stop, Doctor.” Yaz panted in euphoric distress. The Doctor moaned again and Yaz managed to look down just as the Doctor tossed the ice over her shoulder. 

“Yaz.” She groaned. She redoubled her efforts on Yaz’s clit, her mouth at turns sucking, pulling, her tongue circling her like lightning. Yaz tensed again as a digit slid into her wet cunt. She felt her inner walls clutching hungrily. She moaned, her voice climbing in pitch, and the Doctor hummed against her. Her finger shifted, pulling out slowly and then thrusting back inside. The Doctor’s tongue lapped at Yaz needily. Yaz could feel the center of her tightening, approaching the precipice. The Doctor was unrelenting, driving her up and over. With a final thrust of her hips, Yaz cried out, her hand tightening in the Doctor’s hair. The Doctor paused, lifted away from Yaz and watched her come. Yaz’s back arched and the Doctor reached up and rubbed between her breasts slowly as she drew her other hand out and away from the slickness of Yaz’s pussy. Yaz let out several giant breaths before her body relaxed into the bed. The Doctor kissed her sweetly on the stomach. She crawled up Yaz’s side and looked down at Yaz. 

“That. Doctor. _Mmmm_. What the ever-living hell? Were you tryin’ to kill me?” Yaz squinted at her, spent, muscles slack. 

“Try not to look quite so smug, you,” Yaz murmured at the Doctor’s expression. The Doctor grinned.

“Can’t help it,” she said, practically singing. She leaned close, her lips barely touching Yaz’s. Yaz held her breath, her eyelids fluttering. “You, Yaz, are so very much fun to play with.” She licked Yaz’s bottom lip and her hand snaked between Yaz’s legs, drawing a finger through Yaz’s folds. Yaz released her breath in a gusty laugh that morphed into a soft groan.

“The ice were a good idea, hmm?” The Doctor propped herself up again on her elbow, lifting her eyebrows lasciviously. She kept her hand moving between Yaz’s legs languidly.

“I’ve...I’ve never, _oh_ , no one’s ever done anything like that to me.” Yaz huffed out. The Doctor’s hand was becoming more insistent.

“Doctor, wait.” The Doctor paused, tilting her head, waiting. Yaz grabbed the Doctor’s wrist, moving it away. She kept tugging and pulled the Doctor on top of her. The Doctor let out a breath to protest but Yaz continued her motion, rolling the Doctor over and off her, reversing their positions so Yaz was pressing the Doctor into the bed. She kissed the Doctor, hard, and the Doctor groaned into Yaz’s mouth. Yaz broke the kiss and whispered into the Doctor’s ear.

“Get on your hands and knees for me.” She ordered brazenly. The Doctor’s head snapped to meet Yaz’s eyes. Her mouth formed a cute ‘o’ of surprise and her eyes darkened further.

“Yaz,” was all she managed, in a near-whine. Yaz got up and knelt on the bed, folding her arms and waiting. The Doctor scrambled to kneel as well, her front facing away from Yaz toward the head of the bed. Her chin was twisted over her shoulder to look at Yaz. Yaz gestured with a dip of her head to keep going. The Doctor shuddered and placed shaking hands on the bed. She kept her eyes on Yaz. She was almost panting already. _How interesting_ , Yaz thought, pleased. She shuffled over so she was directly behind the Doctor. She let out a breath and her eyes roamed over the Doctor’s prostrate body. 

The Doctor was still watching Yaz, her neck straining to keep her gaze on her. Yaz swallowed heavily as she saw how turned on the time lord was. The backs of the Doctor’s thighs were trembling. Yaz drew light fingers up the muscles there and the Doctor jumped slightly. Yaz chuckled and grabbed the Doctor’s hips, pulling her back against Yaz’s body roughly. 

“Yaz!” the Doctor yelped. Yaz draped herself over the Doctor’s back. She placed wet, open-mouthed kisses down her back, and her hands reached up to knead the Doctor’s breasts harshly. The Doctor let out a low sob and she arched into Yaz’s hands. Yaz plucked at her nipples, tracing a tongue over the Doctor’s spine. 

She whispered against the Doctor’s skin. “D’you like that, Doctor?” She twisted the left nipple hard with her hand and the Doctor mewled wantonly. Yaz nipped at the skin at the bottom of her back.

“Yes, _yes_ Yaz. Ohhh.” Yaz’s left hand ghosted down the Doctor’s stomach and cupped the Doctor’s sex. Yaz put pressure on her hand and rubbed. The Doctor squeaked and bit her lip. She couldn’t keep her neck in the position it was in and she let it drop. Her arms were still shaking and she gave in and lowered herself to her elbows. This forced her bottom half up further and Yaz hummed in pleasure. She shifted back upright and drew her other fingers over the Doctor’s slit. The Doctor let out a muffled grunt and she leaned back into the touch. The flat of two fingers on her left hand were circling the Doctor’s swollen clit. Yaz moved her knees back more so she could bend down. Her face was level with the Doctor’s cunt and she blew out a long breath, letting the air hit the Doctor there. She saw the muscles in the Doctor’s arse twitch. The moisture between her legs made Yaz weak and she let herself drift to the Doctor and licked her in one hard swipe. The Doctor made a choked noise that shifted into a high whine.

Yaz shifted down further, finding the Doctor’s clit with her tongue. She lifted a finger and slid it easily into the Doctor. Her elbow was angled up so she could keep her mouth on the Doctor and fuck her at the same time. She didn’t pause, but added a second finger, thrusting roughly. The Doctor swore and she moved her hips in counterpoint, meeting Yaz’s thrusts with her own. Her back arched into the motion and she was moaning in one long continuous sound. 

Yaz fluttered her tongue over the Doctor’s clit rapidly. She could feel the Doctor’s thigh muscles shaking violently now. She added a third finger to her thrust, sliding into the Doctor tightly. The noise was practically obscene, and Yaz was lapping at her dazedly. It felt like the Doctor was doing most of the work now, taking Yaz’s fingers, fucking herself. Yaz sucked the Doctor’s clit into her mouth and shook her head, and the Doctor cried out loudly, freezing against Yaz’s fingers. She pushed herself up onto her hands as she came. Yaz kept her mouth on her the whole time. 

The Doctor panted harshly. Yaz withdrew her fingers slowly, the Doctor moaning again as they came away. As Yaz separated herself, the Doctor flopped down onto the bed facedown. Yaz laughed softly and clambered up to her side, lying down. She ruffled the Doctor’s hair and the Doctor mumbled into the bed.

“What’s that?” Yaz prompted, carding her fingers more softly through the Doctor’s hair, tucking strands behind her ear.

The Doctor made a happy noise and turned her head to Yaz, catching her gaze. She blinked slowly, like she was trying to re-orient herself.

“I have no earthly idea what I just said,” she muttered. Yaz leaned in and kissed her. 

“That’s ok, Doctor, I think I got the gist,” she smiled wickedly. The Doctor huffed a laugh. 

“Flippin’ heck, Yaz. That was...yeah.” The Doctor struggled. “Ten points to PC Khan.”

After a long quiet moment, Yaz spoke. “Well, what’ll we do now?” Yaz whispered. 

The Doctor shifted so she was up on her elbows again, and Yaz bit her lip. _Fuck, she was gorgeous_.

“I think we should eat somethin’!” The Doctor said, her eyes coming alight.

Yaz couldn’t resist. “Think we’ve done that already, yeah?” She watched as the Doctor’s mouth dropped open, and then she giggled. Bit weird coming from the Doctor. She swatted Yaz on the shoulder and shuffled so she could kiss Yaz. 

“That were filthy!” She said. The kiss started playful, but quickly shifted into something more serious, their mouths wet and warm. Yaz’s hand gripped the Doctor by the back of the neck.

The Doctor stopped and shook her head, trying to clear it. She looked at the table by the chair, and a bright smile broke across her face.

“Ah-ha!” She leaped over Yaz and Yaz cried out, surprised. The Doctor grabbed one of those giant blue fruits and the two robes, coming back to the bed. She tossed a robe at Yaz and wrapped the other one around her. Yaz touched the material - it was unspeakably soft. She sat up and stuffed her arms into the robe. The Doctor nestled her hip into Yaz’s and adjusted her sleeves, bunching them up. Her hair was still damp and it curled against her neck.

Yaz grinned. “Man, are you ever cute.” She said. The Doctor’s eyes darted to Yaz and she flushed, pleased. She dropped her gaze bashfully to the fruit, and pushed into the flesh, ripping it open. The inside was just as blue, if not darker. The Doctor scooped out a bit of the inside and held it up to Yaz’s mouth. Yaz raised her eyebrows in a _you want me to eat that?_ look. The Doctor paused, thinking.

“Tastes sort of like a mashup of the texture of an orange, the flavor of a watermelon and a blueberry, but kinda tart too?” Her shoulders lifted in a shrug. “It’s proper delicious, Yaz, trust me.” Her hand was still in front of Yaz’s face. Yaz gripped the Doctor’s wrist and put the piece of fruit in her mouth. She didn’t stop, drawing the Doctor’s finger into her mouth as well. She swirled her tongue around the digit and let it pop out of her mouth. The Doctor gaped and she just sat there, staring at Yaz’s mouth.

Yaz munched thoughtfully on the fruit. It was positively delicious. “ _Mmmmm,_ ” she sighed and winked at the time lord. 

“This place is magical, Doctor,” Yaz breathed, resting her back against the wall behind the bed. The Doctor nodded. “Quite a...what did y’call it? Bolt-hole.” 

“It is, yeah. I said it before, Yaz.” The Doctor took hold of Yaz’s hand and squeezed. “I’ve never brought anyone here. Only you.” Yaz lifted their joined hands and kissed the Doctor’s. She smiled happily. 

“Put the fruit down and come cuddle with me, hmm?” She said. The Doctor dropped the fruit like it was white hot, making Yaz laugh. The Doctor swooped into Yaz’s arms and wrapped her own around Yaz’s torso. She nestled her face against Yaz’s neck and inhaled.

“Well, y’were ready for that weren’t ya?” Yaz murmured, running her hands through the Doctor’s hair again. The Doctor practically purred. 

“Let’s stay here for awhile, can we?” The Doctor said. “The guys could do with a bit of TARDIS down time.” 

“I just do what I’m told, Doctor. If you say stay, we stay,” Yaz whispered in her ear and the Doctor shivered.

The Doctor waited a long beat. “That’s my girl,” she breathed into Yaz’s neck. This time it was Yaz’s turn to shiver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could be convinced to keep going if y’all want any more? Just let me know in the comments!


End file.
